Bombshell and the Brain
by SylviaW1991
Summary: Brain's new plan involves Pinky taking his dress-up to an internet worthy level. How else will they be able to infect all the world's computers with a hypnotic message that will allow him to RULE THE WORLD? But as Pinky's discomfort rises, so does Brain's
1. Chapter 1

This is, of course, another collab between skimmingsurfaces and myself! :D

She is quite fabulous, lol

And you really do need to check out ALL THE THINGS that she's written~

Anyway, this is a rather mature fic inspired by a not-at-all-mature picture of Pinky drawn in a Minerva Mink-type style. And, well, by all the cross-dressing Pinky does throughout the series! Even in the comic books, lol. Everyone falls for the beauty that is Pinky in drag! XD

Including Brain~

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Brain had learned since laptops and wireless internet had been brought to the lab, it was that the people on-line were perverse. More, they were <em>always<em> on-line. Future world leaders, current world leaders, _past_ world leaders - they were all always on-line. They needed to capitalize on this somehow, but Brain was still trying to work out how.

The short, large-headed mouse leaned back, rubbing his chin thoughtfully after inputting a code that would locate and list the websites of the world that were accessed most. Excluding social networking, as that had been a previous plan Brain preferred not to dwell on. None of those "viral videos" either, which was another plan Brain preferred not to dwell on... even though he secretly checked the hits every night. Pinky's ridiculous video compilation of him falling in various locales was more popular than his well thought out and intricate piece of the important scientific discoveries of the past ten years.

He added another characteristic of "web surfers" to his mental checklist: they were charlatans.

While The Brain perused the internet, Pinky played with his special dress-up box. It had all sorts of fun little costumes inside! And accessories! Humming to himself as he pulled one of the dresses over his head, he was going for a flapper girl look, the lanky mouse stumbled over to the mirror in their cage. Very 19... umm... 50s was it? 80s? Oh, it didn't matter.

"Naaaaarf." He complimented himself as he twirled, but the pleased smile faded after a few moments and he sighed heavily. It was no fun playing dress-up if no one was there to see how you looked. Tip-toeing over to the cage door, Pinky peered over at Brain click-clack-clacking away at the keyboard. He was still working on his plan thingy, and he'd been told not to bother him but... surely it wasn't too distracting if he just looked at his dressing up for a second.

Tail wagging at this brilliant idea, Pinky quickly dug around for a hat to match and some costume jewelery to complete the look. Satisfied with his appearance, he ran over to his cagemate. "Look, Brain! I have a feather on my hat!" And he did, a nice purple one.

Brain just waved a hand, watching website links beginning to appear. "That's wonderful, Pinky. Go away now; I'm busy."

"Just look real quick, Brain! _Narf!_ Pleeeease?" Pinky waved his arms frantically, leaning over to place himself in his field of vision. "I dressed up all nice!"

"I don't know why you do that when it's unnecessary," Brain grumbled. It did odd things to his system when Pinky dressed up, things that were becoming increasingly difficult to ignore. Steeling himself for a quick glance, he took one and looked back to his computer screen. He hit a few keys with his mechanical hands, wanting the top ten websites that appeared to open in separate tabs. "It's fine if we were in 1928."

Even if it was one of the shortest looks Pinky had ever received from Brain, he clasped his hands together and grinned broadly. "Oh really, Brain? Is that when the flippers visited from Sparkleland?" Oh, he'd been way off! But at least Brain had seen his outfit. He held the hem of his dress in his fingers as he swayed, glancing up at the computer screen. If Brain was finished soon, maybe he'd get to play on it for a little bit before it was time to take over the world. He also wanted to check on those coloring books he'd bid on. reBay was a magical website.

"Humph. Flappers, Pinky. And they didn't visit from anywhere. They were simply impressionable young women, bent on changing the status-quo of their time. They wore their dresses above the knee and smoke and drank in public with men." There was a little _ping_, alerting him that the program was through, but he'd been keeping his eyes so strictly trained on the screen that he'd already been clicking onto the first tab.

And with a startled blink, he x-ed right out, cheeks reddening. He went back to the list, belatedly reading the URLs. Oh, they clearly weren't _all_ pornography, but they all had one vital thing in common - women. Beautiful women, at that. He leaned back, folding his arms, but quickly had to hit mute as one of the still-opened tabs began to make sounds Brain certainly didn't want Pinky to hear. He really should've expected this. With a couple of clicks to the mouse (and whoever had come up with that label needed their head examined), Brain made sure all the tabs but the list were closed.

Pinky stared at the screen, blinked a moment, then his eyes grew wide as it occurred to him what Brain had been hiding from him. "Oh, umm... poit." He twisted his tail nervously, turning his back to the screen and looking at his friend shyly. "Egad, sorry, Brain. You should've told me you were... um, looking at _those_ kinds of things." He wouldn't have bothered him if he knew, though his cheeks warmed slightly as he entertained the thought of Brain actually looking at those strange pictures. Personally he didn't really see the appeal.

"What are you talking about, Pinky? I wasn't looking at..." The actual _knowledge_ behind the words suddenly dawned on him. Brain spun, latching onto the top of his friend's dress and dragging him downwards. "How do you know what that was?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Pinky asked, holding his arms out for balance as he adjusted to the new height. "It's all over the internet!"

Brain gaped at him for several long moments, attempting to process this new information. Pinky _knew_. But the thought that he most likely didn't understand helped him recover. Shaking his head, he abruptly released the mouse. "Pinky, you are _not_ to look at things like that." He'd have to put password blocks on more than just reBay, it seemed.

Smiling wide, Pinky nodded firmly. "Oh, don't worry, Brain. I don't like to look at them. Troz. But, I didn't mean to bother you during your... private time." He thought about how that sounded, the warmth had yet to flee his face, so he tacked on: "_Zort._" Much better.

His own cheeks heating up, Brain took a step back. "I wasn't having... private time, Pinky. It was an accident. I don't look at things like that, and neither should you," he added, still trying to wrap his head around someone like Pinky knowing about that sort of thing. He seemed entirely too innocent to know. "They're inappropriate and vulgar."

For some reason, it relieved Pinky to know Brain didn't like looking at them either. He understood it being an accident, that was how he'd found them after all. He'd covered his eyes and quickly clicked out of all the windows. It baffled him that all those people didn't care that they were so... exposed where everyone could see them, doing very private things. But he prided himself on being tolerant, so he wouldn't judge them. Maybe they liked all the attention, like those people on all the reality TV shows.

"I won't look at anymore of those pictures, Brain. Promise!" Pinky saluted as he beamed at his cagemate.

"Well." Brain blinked, a little stunned for a moment. He was looking at Pinky now and hadn't been able to prepare himself for it. The blush in his cheeks deepened a bit, a small tremor going down his spine. He looked... lovely. Very lovely, actually. Clearing his throat, he turned away to return to his work. Now that he had the list, he needed to figure out what to do with it. "I need to get back to work, Pinky."

"Right, Brain! I'm gonna play more dress-up!" With a twirl, Pinky waved goodbye and skipped off back to the cage. He'd create another pretty outfit to show Brain, even better than the one he had on now. Because on the second look, he could tell Brain liked it. Well... he either liked it or it made his head hurt, he wasn't quite sure, but he'd go with the first one.

After checking to make sure Pinky wasn't looking at him, Brain swallowed hard and opened the pages again. He clicked through quickly, glancing guiltily over his shoulder every couple of seconds. This was mortifying. Humans were mortifying.

Once he was satisfied, though, he leaned back and considered. There had been enough links that hadn't gone directly to pornography that a plan was still feasible. More tasteful imagery could be used. Perhaps they could create a false website, one that would require payment to see the more vulgar things. Of course, they'd be paying for nothing, so word would get out quickly. Instant communication was, as the label implied, instant.

That wouldn't work, then.

Other schemes were considered, rejected, tweaked - all in a matter of moments. He had a vague idea, but it was the specifics that had his mind whirling. He left the computer to go to his blueprints and his notebook. Technology had its uses, but he worked and thought much better with hard copies before him.

Muttering to himself, he began to write, crossing out holes in the ploy, expanding upon minor details. They were coming up on eight o'clock, his usual deadline for creating a comprehensive plan. With a single minute remaining, he leaned back and scanned the plan. And a smile tugged at his lips, a gleam in his eyes. It was perfect.

"Pinky! Come over here!"

Donning a dress befitting of Marilyn Monroe, she was rather lovely after all, Pinky leapt up from where he'd been watching TV and wandered over to where Brain had his notes spread out. "Brain! Do you think I look better as a blonde or a brunette?" He held up a wig of each in his hands, weighing them as if he were a scale. "They're both quite nice, I just can't seem to choose!"

Brain personally preferred him as a brunette, but wasn't about to say so. "I believe Ms. Monroe was a blonde," he muttered. "Now pay attention, Pinky. I've perfected our plan for what will end up being the next several nights."

"Egad, more than one tomorrow night?" Pinky tossed the brown wig aside and dropped the blonde one atop his head. "What are we going to do for all those nights, Brain?"

"Well..." A little embarrassed by the plan, Brain looked away from Pinky to the blueprints and tapped his fingers together. "We're going to fake one of those websites that show, well... you know." Which he still wasn't entirely comfortable with. "But we won't be showing anything vulgar. They'll be those teasers one uses to gain traffic to a website that's either still in construction or will have to be paid for. We won't have the popularity necessary for being one of those sites that charge for their imagery, so we'll be in construction for a period of three weeks. I've made all the calculations and that should be ample time to generate enough interest.

"And once the teasing imagery has done its job and we are the number one visited site, we'll open, as it were. But rather than the derogatory imagery the populace will be expecting, the page will open to a hypnotic message I provide, a message that will convince them to follow me! Those who don't see it will show their friends and family and soon we'll have the entire world convinced that I am their rightful ruler!"

"Egad, Brain! Brilliant!" Pinky applauded, remaining attentive for a good portion of the speech. He'd been a little apprehensive at first, but Brain cleared that up just fine. No bad pictures. Only good ones of lovely models in lovely outfits- "Oh, wait, no." He immediately dismissed it, unconsciously popping a hip out and placing his hands on them. "Won't we need a girl to take all the pictures of? Poit." Those kinds of pictures tended to feature women more often than not.

"Of-" He stopped, scowling. "You're right, Pinky. As much as I detest it." Brain folded his arms, glaring at the plans. He'd forgotten about that. Not only were the majority of world leaders men, the majority of the populace that used those websites for... ick were also male. So for this ploy to work, they would need a female. A gorgeous one at that, if he was going to be able to attract as much viewership as he needed.

The only females he knew that fell into that category wouldn't speak to him and the only females Pinky knew were... unsuitable. They could spend the remainder of the evening trying to track a woman down, but that would set them back and, as always, once he thought of a plan, he wanted it put into action immediately. So how on earth would they find a-

His thoughts were broken into, his face whapped by white fabric. "Pinky, stop twirling around like an imbecile. Your dress keeps- Wait just a moment." Pinky's _dress_! His eyes gleamed. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "Pinky! Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"I think so, Brain," He stopped his spinning, choosing to grab hold of the skirt with his hands and create waves within the fabric. "But I don't think I could pull off being a red head, it'll make me look pasty."

"No, Pinky. _You_! We'll use you as the model for our fake website!"

Blue eyes went wide and he dropped the hem of his dress in favor of clasping his paws together by the side of his face. "Really, Brain?" He gasped, his heart all a-flutter. He'd get to dress up in all sorts of things, and then Brain would have to look at him because it was part of the plan! "Oh, fun-fun silly-willy!"

"Yes, I'm sure." Brain rubbed his hands together, his focus more on their future success than on what he was actually doing. "Go find something suitable to wear, Pinky. Something slinky. You may need a corset." He turned away, hands clasped behind his back. He needed a camera.

"Um, Brain." Pinky scratched the top of his head. "A slinky is a toy. Not a dress."

"It's also an adjective." He glared over his shoulder, flipping through his mental thesaurus for a useful synonym. "Something clingy."

Alright, that made more sense. "Right, Brain! I'll do my best!" Pinky nodded, prancing away to his dress-up box. Surely he had something that would suit Brain's needs! He took a moment to wiggle happily, letting out his bouncy energy before immersing himself in the clothes. This was going to a good plan, he just knew it!

While Pinky dressed, Brain set everything else up. They'd made use of video cameras so often that they had more than enough equipment hidden in the basement to set up what amounted to a photoshoot. It didn't matter what anyone believed the pictures were for; he knew better and so did Pinky. A means to an end.

He adjusted one of the light sources, went back to the camera to peer through the lens. He just needed Pinky to make certain that everything was in its proper place. Hm. Perhaps they'd need props. But the moment that thought crossed his mind, it was banished. The only sort of _props_ websites like this tended towards were... were absolutely out of the question.

It had been rather difficult to get the corset tied right by himself. He got himself all a-tangle several times before he finally managed to cinch it enough to give his body this funhouse mirror type shape. One could also compare it to an hourglass, but Pinky would rather be a funhouse mirror. Sand got rather itchy and tended to chafe after all.

With this new figure it was also much easier to slip on the clingy dress Brain had instructed him to find. It was a dark, dark red, a bit too intense for Pinky's usual taste, but dressing up meant being daring so he was willing to try! He also made sure to put on nylons, there was a slit on this dress that went rather high up the side. Now to accessorize!

Glancing around, Pinky blinked at all his choices. "Poit." Brain hadn't told him what else to put on. He supposed he'd just have to surprise him! Plucking up the blonde wig again, he fluffed it up and debated whether he should put it up or down. He liked the length, so left it as it was, moving on to make-up. Models wore make-up after all. Pinky brushed on just a touch of blush and lipstick, then finished it off with some elongated lashes. Mascara was a tricky thing though, and he didn't normally use it because he tended to poke himself in the eye with the bristles. But this was for Brain after all, and he said he'd do his best.

Finally slipping on a pair of Darbie heels, he wobbled around to look for Brain. It actually didn't take that long to get used to the shoes, soon he was swinging his hips as he walked and having a grand time doing it. "Brain! I'm finished! _Narf! _ Come look!" he called out.

"I'm sure it looks fine. Just come over here so we can get started, Pinky!" He climbed onto the top of the camera, already irritated. He'd been about to go and find his cagemate. He'd been taking an exceedingly long time to throw on a dress. Normally when they were required to don some sort of outfit, Brain was always finished before his counterpart. It was ridiculous, really. How difficult was it to put on a single article of clothing? It was part of the reason why he generally assigned Pinky the part of a female. He dreaded the idea of him having to put on more than one thing.

Brain lifted a small screen he'd fashioned and attached to the side of the camera. Serving as a viewfinder, it allowed him to be atop the thing to press the shutter. "We need to get these taken and out of the way so I can begin setting up a website. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to falsify a domain?"

"Umm... no. Poit." Pinky sashayed over to where Brain had set up shop. It was ridiculously difficult to skip or twirl in this dress, and not nearly as satisfying since the skirt didn't bubble up. When he got to the base of the camera, he waved up at him before striking a pose he'd seen Myra Tanks instruct all the lovely ladies to do on Next Best Model. "How's this, Brain?"

"It's f-" Brain broke off, having to blink several times. That was not Pinky. It just couldn't be. "That..." He looked from the viewfinder he'd created to the mouse himself and back. "Pinky?"

"Yes, Brain?" Pinky tilted his head, easing out of the pose to stand more naturally, folding his arms behind his back. He couldn't tell yet if the reaction was good or bad... he had yet to see him look so surprised. "Is it... did I do it right?"

Yes, that was Pinky's voice. But... but... He swallowed, leaning forward to stare down at him. "Well. You did... wonderfully." He had to clear his throat and lean back again, gestured to get him to step back. "Move back, Pinky. I need you in the best position- _place_!" he corrected, face coloring. "Place."

Beaming at the praise, Pinky followed the directions without needing to be told twice. He glanced over his shoulder as he stepped backwards, wary of tripping over his dress or heels. "_Narf._ Right here, Brain?"

"There, yes." He let a hand hover over the shutter button, not entirely certain about this plan any longer. Perhaps they should've just found an actual female. He knew his pulse wouldn't be racing quite this much if they had. "Just... pose, Pinky." He cleared his throat, steeling himself against it. It was only Pinky. "Every click of the shutter is good for ten shots, so feel free to move as much as you like."

As he fidgeted with the dress, a little nervous now that he was in front of the large camera, Pinky distracted himself by wondering if The Brain was getting sick. It sounded like a sore throat to him. It was just playing dress-up, just showing off for his very best-best friend. With that in mind, Pinky easily slid from one feminine pose to another, mimicking a lot of what he'd seen on TV at first but then gradually doing his own thing. It was hard not to burst into a fit of laughter for some of them though, he was certain he looked rather silly. Luckily, the corset was tight enough to remind him anything other than soft giggles hurt.

Finally, with his back to the camera and hips canted to the side, he coyly glanced over his shoulder up at the viewfinder. Pinky waited for the shutter to click before addressing his cagemate. "Are we almost done, Brain? My thingy feels really tight." Meaning the corset, of course. How women wore these astounded him.

They probably could've been done at least seventy pictures ago, now that Brain had been asked. But it was the second part that caught his attention, widening his eyes a hair. "What?" he squeaked and had to clear his throat. "Your... your what?"

Pinky's brow furrowed minutely, he'd have to get Brain some cough syrup before he got worse. Oh, he'd make him some tea once he changed, that would surely help! But for now, he squirmed a little uncomfortably. "My thingy. With the laces. I can't breathe very good with it." he clarified, turning around and running his hands along his chest and stomach where the pinching was.

"The- Oh." He didn't know whether he should feel relieved or disappointed, so mortification overruled both. "Yes, Pinky, we're through. Feel free to remove it."

Smiling up at him, he nodded and began to fidget with the zipper of the dress. "Were the pictures good, Brain? _Zort_. That was so much fun! Except for the not breathing part. Egad," Pinky stuck his tongue out as he tried fruitlessly to undo the dress. But the clingy material made it almost impossible. "Brain? Can you help me, Brain? The dress is trying to eat me and keep me forever!" He was flattered that it liked him so much, and a little scared about getting eaten, but he really wanted to give all his clothes a chance to be worn.

Brain's initial response, a resounding _yes_, was quickly dismissed and replaced with a very firm no. But then he forced himself to actually think and took a few steadying breaths when he realized that refusing was juvenile and suspicious. He was neither. Cheeks burning, Brain climbed off the camera and strode over to his friend. "Of course. Here, Pinky." He had to lift to his toes to reach the zipper, the mild irritation helping somewhat. It kept a lump from forming in his throat as he drew the zipper down.

While the corset was inducing the most discomfort, undoing the dress relieved him of some slight pressure and he sighed gratefully. "Thanks, Brain! It took an awfully long time to get it on the first time, mostly cuz the lacy things were so hard to tie. I had to stand in front of the mirror and that didn't help either. It made everything backwards! Like troz!" As he explained his trials, he slid the dress down, thinking very little of changing in front of his friend. He had to kick off the heels first though, lest he get caught up in the heap of fabric now bunched around his thighs.

Brain didn't know why he felt the need to keep his gaze trained just above Pinky's shoulder, but he didn't bother fighting the urge as his hands set about undoing the laces. This had been among his (few) poorer ponderings. He really needed to figure out a way to put a stopper on this distracting attraction and having him purposefully dress to look attractive was clearly not the way to do it.

He was extremely glad that he wouldn't have to see Pinky like this again. "You did an excellent job despite the difficulties."

For some reason, feeling Brain untangle the laces of the corset sent little jolts of delight through him. It seemed so much more intimate that the dress, so much closer. His cheeks flushed as he stepped out of the dress, careful not to move too much and make Brain leave. He liked having him near, it made his tummy tickle and head fuzzy in the most pleasant of ways. But he had to keep focused on undressing. The nylons were next, and boy were they itchy. The things girls did to look pretty! Which reminded him, he wanted to see the photos! He hoped he looked as pretty as a real model, even though he ate cheese and food pellets. Real models didn't seem to eat anything. And they were mean to each other. Maybe he didn't want to be like a real model after all, maybe just a pretend one.

"I looked like a pretend real model, Brain?" he asked as he slid one leg out from the pantyhose. Good thing it wasn't summertime.

"You looked like a..." Brain made the mistake of looking down, watching the stockings slide down his legs. "A real real model," he managed, clearing his throat again and quickly getting back to work on the corset. The sooner he was normal, the sooner he could move on and reclaim his sanity.

"Poit. But real real models don't eat, Brain. And they get into cat fights! Except they always forget to bring the cats." Pinky pursed his lips as he pondered this, though the clearing of Brain's throat distracted him from it. "Zounds, Brain. You must be getting real sick if your throat's all tickly. I'll make you some tea if you want, that should fix it right up! Oh, _naaaaarf_." He exhaled with great relief, breathing freely as the constriction finally loosened enough. "Oh, thank you, Brain."

"I didn't say you _acted_ like a real model, Pinky. That would be more of an irritant than I could sanely bear." Brain rolled his eyes, taking a step back. He was normal enough now that it was easier for him to control his hormonal reactions. But the idea of hot tea, and with it some separation from Pinky while he prepared it, was appealing. "Some tea would be enough thanks, actually. I need to..." _Lower my pulse._ "Get to work."

"'Kay!" Pinky nodded, tail swishing back and forth. Almost forgetting that he still had on the wig, he removed it but didn't touch the make-up. He'd have to wait until he could look in the mirror. "And then can I see the pictures, Brain? Once your tingly-tickly-scratchy throat is all better?" He clutched his own neck as if that would emphasize which body part he was referring to.

The pictures. Oh, dear, he was going to have to go through them all. His heart skipped a beat. "Yes. Then... then you can see them."

"Hooray!" Quickly throwing his arms around Brain, Pinky gave him a small squeeze before letting him go and skipping off towards the kitchen area.

Brain went to the camera, leaned heavily against it with a hand pressed over his rapidly beating heart. It was becoming harder and harder to convince himself that maintaining his distance from Pinky was for the best. So he pushed it all to the side and retrieved the memory card from the camera to start placing them on his computer. All of the extra pictures had taken too much time; he'd have to work quickly to get the website up and running.

While the water for the tea boiled, Pinky went to the sink and washed his face. Much better. "Narf." He dabbed at his face with a piece of napkin, then set about collecting the thimbles for the tea. He put a tiny dollop of honey in Brain's, since his throat was hurting and honey helped that a whole lot. Plus it was yummy! Though he got it all over himself and had to wash again, those lids did not function very well. He also added a squeeze of lemon, mostly because it tasted very good as well.

He hoped this would make Brain feel better, if he got sick then he wouldn't be able to continue with his plan thingy and then he wouldn't take over the world and then he'd be sad. Pinky would do anything to keep that from happening, even if more often than not it was his fault something went wrong. But he could at least make sure his friend didn't get any sicker. Carefully cradling the thimble, Pinky carted it over to the computer. "Here, Brain! Tea time!"

"Thank you, Pinky." Working on html coding had certainly calmed him down, so he took the thimble from his friend and managed not to jolt when their fingers brushed. He took a careful sip, giving a quietly pleased hum. The honey was immediately noticeable and was wonderful even though he wasn't getting sick as Pinky incorrectly assumed. There was nothing quite like Pinky's tea. He was inane and often bumbling, entirely too hyperactive for anyone's good, but he made this perfectly. "Excellent as always," he murmured.

Pinky's chest seemed to swell with the praise. "You're welcome, Brain!" He leaned in slightly, just to brush his fingers against Brain's forehead. It was an innocent enough gesture, meaning to check for a fever, but he couldn't ignore how soft his fur felt. And warm, but not in the fever way. No, this warmth sent tingles through his whole arm. He immediately brought his hand back, holding it behind him as he rocked on the balls of his feet. Smiling sheepishly, he spoke just a touch softer than his normal exuberance allowed. "Feel better, Brain. You can't take over the world if you're sick. _Troz._"

The warmth that filled him had nothing at all to do with a fever, and he took another sip of tea to hide the blush until he could control it. Inane and bumbling and sweet as can be. Perhaps if it weren't for the sweetness, the attraction would be easier to ignore. "I appreciate that, Pinky, thank you. I'll be fine."

Sitting down right beside his friend, Pinky nodded. Blue eyes fixated on the computer screen, all the jumbled letters and codes making zero sense but they were interesting to look at. "Is that how the pictures get on the computer, Brain?"

"Actually, Pinky, this is how we gain a website without having to go through the usual channels. This way it will be appear in most searches, as we want as many people to find it as possible." He looked Pinky over rather cautiously, resisting the urge to scoot away. His pulse, which he'd worked so hard to even, became erratic once more. "Explaining the intricacies of coding would most likely go over your head, though. Do you want to see the pictures?"

"Oh, yes please! _Narf!_" Pinky giggled, looking over at Brain with eyes full of anticipation.

Tearing his gaze away, Brain set aside the thimblefull of tea and hit a few keys. The first picture came up and the bottom dropped out of his stomach. This was going to be... impossible. Particularly with his friend sitting just beside him. He was going to need a very, very cold shower by the time this was through.

Pinky on the other hand just started laughing. "Oh, I do look rather fetching!" It really was one of his better dress-up costumes, though he still preferred the lighter, flowy dresses. This one was very intense, the contrast of colors made a dramatic statement. And his expression... he grabbed onto his toes and rocked back and forth as he grinned. He'd been pretending he was looking right at Brain for that one, instead of the silly viewfinder. Speaking of which, Pinky turned to look at his friend to get his reaction. "Is it what you wanted, Brain?" He blinked, Brain was making a strange kind of face.

"What? Is it-? Oh. Yes." There were so many things Brain was going to have to do with these pictures. They needed to be formatted, some of them compiled into a wallpaper of sorts, split into groups to be sent to the optimal locations and the optimal times... And he could barely look at the first one without his heart hammering and his mind fogging.

Legs crossing, Brain settled the thimble between his legs and gestured to the miniature keyboard. "Just hit the arrow key when you want to move to the next picture, Pinky."

"'Kay!" Pinky leaned over and tapped the arrow key, humming to himself. He glanced at Brain briefly, considering his reaction was sort of similar to when he saw his flipper dress earlier only more. He must really like them then! Shifting his attention back to the screen, he couldn't help but be amused. Dress-up was so much fun! This time especially because Brain watched him the whole time, he didn't even pretend to ignore him like he sometimes did, thinking Pinky wouldn't notice the pretend part.

"Oh, I like this one!" It was sideways shot that showed off the slit in his dress. Oh, yes, nylons had definitely been a good move on his part. Pinky didn't linger long on many of the photos though, most of them looked very similar and pressing the arrow key was a lot of fun too.

Brain was starting to see the appeal in the degenerative websites, which was a problem. A very cold shower as quickly as possible. He took a sip of the tea, forcing it passed the lump in his throat and as long as it was taking to get through them, he'd definitely taken more than necessary. That was also a problem. He really and truly did need to get a better handle on this attraction. It was clearly blossoming into something inappropriate and uncontrollable.

Finally Pinky arrived at the end of the file, clicking the arrow key one last time with a flourish. "The end!" He chirped, flopping down on his back and splaying his arms and legs out as if were to make a snow angel. "Egad, that was fun, Brain!"

"Thrilling." Inappropriately so. Brain cleared his throat, took a moment to make sure no unwarranted physical reactions had occurred before taking another sip of tea. "Alright, Pinky, you can go and do... whatever it is you'd like to do for the remainder of the night while I finish all of this."

"Poit. You don't need anymore help?" He asked, tilting his head back so he was looking at Brain upside down. Yep, his head still looked big-chubby-round from this angle too.

Brain considered the offer, looked back at the last picture on the screen. Perhaps he could solve part of his problem. "Do you have the attention span required to go through the photographs again and pick out your favorites?"

Sporting a huge grin, Pinky nodded, only to bop himself on the counter given that he was still upside down. Laughing, he sat up and turned around to face Brain. "Oh yes! I already know which are my favorites, Brain!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

Brain nodded slightly. "Do you remember how to use folders like I taught you? I want you to move your favorites into a new folder while I finish the coding." He slid the windows to either side of the screen, pleased when they snapped. That new snap feature was extremely useful at times.

"Oh, I do remember, Brain. They're not wings or kites or food or magic flying carpets." He listed off all the things a folder wasn't used for on his fingers, thinking of the physical, paper folder. "Or racecars or boats!"

Brain reached out, grabbed Pinky's snout and pulled him closer. "You challenge my peaceful inclinations, Pinky." He released him to demonstrate, dragging a photo at random and dropping it into a newly created folder. "Just put your favorites in there. Understand?"

"Right, Brain! Put my favorites in there!" Pinky mimicked the dragging of the photo, delighted when the little icon disappeared into the other folder-shaped icon. "_Narf!_ What about your favorites, Brain?"

"Don't worry about my favorites, Pinky. I'll... go through them later. Particularly if you select too many." He gave Pinky an absent pat, finding a solution calming him down considerably, and pulled over his small keyboard to get to work. "Keep quiet now, Pinky. I need to concentrate."

Making the zipping motion across his lips, Pinky bobbed his head in understanding before turning all his attention to the pictures. There were several he remembered really liking around the middle, when he'd been the most comfortable. He'd just settled into his own style, rather than trying hard to look like what he thought models should look like as he had in the beginning of the shoot or tired like the last few pictures. Not that any of those were bad, he loved them too! The middle just had his favorites.

Pinky starting humming quietly, forgetting the 'keep quiet' order, as he stared at one of the photos. He liked it, but was it a favorite? Leaving it alone, he figured he had enough anyway. Plus, what he really wanted to see was which of the photos were Brain's favorites. He pressed his hands to his cheeks as they warmed suddenly, unable to contain his smile. When the folder had fifteen of the seventy-some-odd pictures, Pinky sat back and turned to watch Brain do his coding-thingy.

He was nearly finished when he felt Pinky's eyes on him, so did his best to ignore it. He managed it but for a quick glance. "Well?"

"I'm finished, Brain! Poit. It's your turn now." Pinky announced, only after he'd been acknowledged. Sometimes it was fun watching Brain work when his forehead would get all scrunchy and his face did all sorts of weird things as he concentrated.

"My..." He flicked his gaze to Pinky's half of the screen, blowing out a steadying breath. He'd finished the coding, so he didn't have another excuse readily available. "Oh. Are you sure you're finished?"

Pinky glanced from the screen to Brain and back again. He didn't want to pick too many favorites, especially because he had to leave room for Brain's. More sure of himself, he nodded. "Oh, very sure, Brain! _Zort._ I want to see which ones you like now." His tail swished as he gazed at his cagemate expectantly.

Oh, wonderful. He saved the coding and used the keyboard to full-screen the photographs. It was a good thing he'd taken the time to learn all the keyboard shortcuts. The last thing he wanted just then was to have to lean over Pinky to get to the mouse. He went through Pinky's selections first, steeling himself against any reactions. This was all a part of their plan. He just had to remember that and none of this would bother him.

Three pictures in, he was very much bothered. It was difficult to use his eidetic memory to pick out his favorites from the first run-through when the first run-through had been spent in a fidgety, heated state. The second run-through wasn't any better at all. "This may... take some time, Pinky."

"That's okay, Brain!" Pinky beamed, flattered as he assumed the reason it would take a long time was because his friend liked so many of the pictures. "It is rather difficult to choose."

"Exceedingly so," he muttered, scowling slightly. He hoped the irritation would get him through the selection process. It was rather surprising to discover, then, that many of Pinky's selections would've been his, but he managed to find another fifteen. Including one of the last pose, where Pinky's back had been to the camera and he'd been looking over his shoulder. It was a personal favorite, though he'd never admit it aloud if he could help it.

Pinky had wiggled with delight as he took note of the pictures Brain selected, inwardly pleased that he was fond of the middle ones too. Though he was intrigued by the last one, but he supposed he looked fine, if a little tired and breathless. Once he'd finished, Pinky jumped up and started twirling around. "What next, Brain?"

"I have to insert the coding of the selected images where they'll appear on the webpage. Maybe three or four for that... Then the rest are going to be 'leaked' to popular forums. Hm... Perhaps I'll create a spam post on your viral video... It should get enough attention if I post it at the optimal time. Or if I locate my previous codings, I can place it as a top-rated comment no matter the time I post it."

"Naaaaaaaarf." Most of the words went right over his head, though the web-savvy ones certainly registered with him. He was going to be putting the photos in a lot of places, Pinky realized, not just one website. Glancing at the computer screen, he ceased his spinning and felt a strange sort of twisting in his stomach. Well, it was alright that people saw the pictures. After all, dress-up was most fun when people saw you. Somehow when he wasn't applying the thought to Brain it didn't make him feel as good. He'd dressed up special for his cagemate, it seemed sort of... personal.

Perhaps he shouldn't have picked his favorite-favorites. "Egad, Brain... a lot of people are going to see them." He twisted his tail nervously, finally looking from the screen to his friend.

"Exactly, Pinky. That's the entire point of the plan. We're attracting viewers in order to take over the world, remember?" Brain's scowl faltered a bit when he finally looked Pinky's way. His tone gentled automatically. "You knew that before I took them, Pinky."

But it seemed more real now with the actual photos in front of him. Egad, he'd just wanted to make Brain happy. Still, there wasn't anything bad about the pictures, and they weren't so private like those weird ones that popped up every now again, so he supposed he was alright with it. And as long as Brain was okay with it too... "Right, Brain." Pinky nodded to show he was back on track. "Oh, I hope people will like them!"

"I'm sure they will, Pinky." Brain waved his hands to stave off carpal tunnel syndrome and got back to work. Numbers and codes and binary - so much easier to work with than flesh and blood and emotion. "Our having the world depends on it."

* * *

><p>This is a finished fic, btw. It's 4 chapters, the third one the most mature of the bunch. But that's only in the latter half so you can skip it easily if it makes you queasy XD<p>

That totally rhymed. Fear all my mad skillz.


	2. Chapter 2

"Egad! Another present! _Narf!_" Pinky squealed in delight as a package addressed to him fell from the mail slot.

It was the hat he bid on several days prior in another reBay auction, though due to his short attention span he forgot about ever even looking at it. Tearing open the packaging, he gasped and pulled out a rather tacky sombrero with a bright yellow fringe. He put it on immediately, shaking his head back and forth so the fringe would sway with him. Oh, what fun!

"Who would send me such a lovely present?" He wondered as he searched for the receipt. He recognized the account he and Brain used through the lab, though it was mostly Brain's since Pinky tended to splurge on random items... Oh. "It's from me!" With an amused laugh, he dragged the box away to put with his growing collection of reBay boxes. When he had enough he was going to build his very own theme park.

Brain, however, was anything but amused. Over the past several days, they'd been growing in popularity, their website a hit topic amongst many of the most popular forums. They'd been eight the last time he'd checked and now... Now they were _eleven_. Typing rapidly, he ran the program for the fourth time on the past fifteen minutes. Eleven again. There were still just over two weeks before the official launch date; he hadn't even _started_ his hypnotic message. An earlier launch wasn't possible at this stage, or even logical. Eleven! They needed to be one.

He left the computer, scowling. "Pinky! Pinky, where are you?"

"Over here, Brain!" He called out from over by the cabinet where he stored his boxes. It was a secret place so the scientists wouldn't find them and throw them away. That happened to his first three, it was very disheartening to have to start from scratch. Pinky shut the door and scurried over to where he heard Brain calling. "Look at my new hat, Brain! _Zort!_"

He did look and his scowl deepened. "Why would you purchase a sombrero? I can assure you that it won't turn you into that Speedy Gonzales character."

"Funny you say that, Brain, because I don't remember!" Pinky giggled, tugging on the rim of his new hat. "It was like a surprise from me to me! And it's not even my birthday! Or is it? Poit." His eyes crossed in concentration. What was the date? He had no problem remembering what day was Friday thanks to an internet sensation, but what came before it? What day was his birthday even on? "Ow..." He mumbled, rubbing his head through the hat.

"It isn't your birthday, Pinky. That's quite a ways off and not what we should be focusing on. We've dropped to the eleventh place, Pinky! We're _losing_ popularity with internet goers! We need a way to regenerate interest, curiosity."

"Egad!" Gasping, his hands flew to his cheeks. "Oh, I know, Brain! Let's make another one of those funny videos of you falling and getting squished like a little bug! People seemed to like that."

Already frustrated, the insulting suggestion pushed him over the edge. Brain bopped his companion over the head. "No, Pinky! We need more photographs! More teaser imagery to prove that the website is still being updated and worked on!"

"Oh, more dress-up then? Even better!" Pinky said from within his sombrero. Brain's bop had squeezed it over him. Yanking it off with a pop, he tumbled back onto his rear and managed a somersault. "I get to put on another pretty dress?"

"Yes, but wear the same wig as before. And choose a shorter skirt." These pictures needed to be better than the last ones. He waved a hand dismissively, mind on the plan, and started away. "I need to set up the camera again."

Pinky nodded, brushing himself off as he stood up. "So, like one of my flowy, twirly dresses?" He had a lovely lavender one he'd been meaning to try on, and the skirt was definitely shorter than the dark red dress. All his flowy ones came to his knees rather than the floor.

"Yes, fine. Just make sure you're attractive, Pinky." He clasped his hands behind his back, his grumbling taking him all the way to the basement and back with his equipment. It was when he flicked on the first light that he stilled. "Oh, no... What did I just ask for...?"

It wasn't until after Pinky put on the lavender dress that he realized he forgot the corset. "Poit." He stared at it for a little while, unsure of what to do. Brain hadn't specifically told him to put it on this time, but if the pictures were supposed to look like the last ones he took then he should probably wear it. Oh, he'd just ask him. "Brain? Brain!" he called out, waving the corset in the air as he sought out his friend. "I need help with my thingy again!"

"With your-? Oh." Really, he needed to get his mind out of the gutter when it came to Pinky. He may have understood the concept of "private time," but his friend still had a predominantly childlike and innocent mind. Brain needed to remember that; it would help him get over this attraction. Surely. "Fine, Pinky, fine. Come over here and I'll tie it for you."

"'Kay!" Pinky popped up beside Brain, holding out the corset for him to take so he could remove the dress. "Don't worry, I'm not finished yet." He was without both the wig and make-up, but he didn't want him to think he'd forgotten. Pulling the dress up and over his head, Pinky shook out his fur before he delicately folded the material and set it off to the side.

"Yes, well..." Innocent, trusting. Brain nodded and gave a vague gesture. "Let's get this on you then, Pinky. Hold still. I don't want to pinch your fur." He wrapped the material around his front, dutifully ignoring the churning in his gut, the urge to get closer.

Enjoying the tingly sensation blossoming from his chest and out as Brain touched him, Pinky hummed quietly as he tried to be as still as a cantaloupe. "Thank you, Brain."

"My pleasure," he muttered, unsure if it was sarcasm or not. He ran the fingers of one hand carefully down Pinky's back to make sure no fur was caught before pulling the laces tightly. "How's that?"

Pinky shivered, eyes closing and heart skipping a beat even under the pressure of the corset. Which didn't at all help the tightening of his stomach. He nodded quickly, squeezing his eyes a little before blinking them open. "Mmhmm. _ Narf._" His body felt squished, but to look like a girl it needed to be done. "It's good, Brain."

Feeling abnormally warm, the megalomaniac made quick work of tying the laces so he could step back. "There you are." It was wrong, wrong, _wrong_ for his mouth to be watering over Pinky's hips. He rubbed a hand over his brow, as if to brand the reminder - innocent, childlike - into his mind permanently.

With a few semi-deep breaths to slow his heartrate, Pinky ran his fingers over the fabric of the dress as he picked it up. He glanced over his shoulder at Brain, feeling a little warm, but he had to focus on the task at hand. Besides, he'd get Brain to look at him in that special way again, once he was all dressed up. "I'll go finish getting ready now. _Troz_."

"Yes, go ahead." He stopped rubbing, peering at the taller mouse with a small frown. "Try and be quick about it, Pinky. I'm nearly finished setting up here."

"Right, Brain!" Pinky pulled the lavender dress back over his head. "I'll only be a second!" He flounced back over to his own supplies to put his wig on and add the finishing touch to his appearance. The make-up he used this time around was subtler, suiting the paler color of his dress. It didn't take him long at all to skip back over to where Brain was setting up the camera. "Ready! _Zort!_"

"Wonderful," Brain muttered, attaching his portable screen to the camera. There was a small loveseat in the center of the little area, reupholstered in white once Brain had seen the color Pinky had chosen to wear. "You're going to be using that with your poses, Pinky, so we get more of a variety. Do you unders..." He looked up, mind stuttering to a halt. He was lovely. Shapely. Mouth-wateringly touchable. "-stand? Understand?"

Pinky smiled up at him, batting his lashes before offering up a salute. "Aye aye, Brain! Just like in those commercials for lacy swim suits!" He draped himself over the couch, arms stretched above his head while his legs dangled off the edge. He was only able to hold this position seriously for a minute though, before he started giggling at the idea of being like a Veronica's Secret model. Oh, that would be much too personal for him. Good thing he was in a dress. Sitting up straight, he crossed his legs and put his hands on his lap. "How should I sit, Brain?"

Lacy swim suits. Oh, dear god. "Sit however you like, Pinky." Brain climbed onto the top of the camera, ignoring the disappointment that he'd missed that first pose because it had nothing to do with the plan and a lot to do with him just wanting it.

Glancing around the loveseat, he pursed his painted lips as he wondered how he'd like to sit. Well, models tended to recline when they were presented with these kinds of props. Hesitantly, Pinky leaned sideways, propping himself up on one elbow and letting his front face the camera. His knees bent back so his legs could be on the sofa as well, his free arm dangling over his stomach. He didn't really know where else to put it for now. Moving his gaze up, the lens drew his eyes to it. He could sort of see his reflection, but he felt odd looking at it. So he looked at Brain instead. "How's this?"

"That's lovely, Pinky." And this was somehow easier when Pinky didn't know exactly what to do. It helped him take control of the situation, a useful thing when his mind kept trying to turn to mush.

Brain's compliment chased away most of the hesitation, his heart getting all fluttery again. He eased into another pose, growing more confident at the thought that he was doing this for Brain. Pinky wanted Brain to see him looking lovely. Rolling onto his stomach, he pillowed his cheek on one arm while letting the other rest over the edge of the loveseat and bent one leg in the air over his back. His gaze slid from the lens to the viewfinder, to Brain.

With his leg bent, the back of the dress's skirt had slid down to pool at his waist and Brain's control of the situation vanished. And when Pinky's gaze lifted and met his, Brain's mind found itself extraordinarily emptied. He pressed the shutter more by accident than design, swallowing uncomfortably.

Caught up in the moment, in his mind there was no camera staring at him so rudely... only him and Brain, Pinky easily rolled into several other positions. Half-lidded blue eyes darkened and he wasn't at all conscious of where exactly the hem of his dress fell in each shift of his hips. At least he wasn't until he redid that first pose. All of a sudden he was made very aware of how much of his thigh was showing and how the lens was _there_, making his skin crawl.

Pinky sat up abruptly and tugged the skirt down, his heart confused as it beat for Brain but also out of anxiety over the camera watching him do things like that. His cheeks flamed and he smacked his hands over them. "Is..." The breathlessness was back, though he wasn't sure how much of it was the corset this time. "Is that enough, Brain?"

"Yes," was the quiet, dazed reply. But then Brain shook himself out of it. "I mean- I mean yes. That's enough, Pinky. You did- You did enough." More than enough. Again. But he'd gone so fluidly from one pose to the next, Brain's presses of the shutter button had been automatic and greedy. _He_ wanted those pictures, wanted to see Pinky that way whenever he liked, whenever he was... _alone_. At one point, Pinky's tail had fallen in a way that reminded Brain that there was a male beneath all that and his heart had only beaten faster. What did _that_ mean?

Practically bolting off the couch and away from the lens, Pinky placed one hand over his heart while leaving the other on his cheek still. His palm patted his chest reassuringly, as if to comfort his excited heart. It didn't take long to calm down at all once out of sight of the camera. The feeling of being... what had Brain called it? Inappropriate and vulture? Well, he suspected that's what he'd been feeling, but it passed in the face of a more pressing concern. His cagemate and how he liked the poses. From the sound of his voice, he took it to be a positive reaction, but he still wanted to see for himself. He glanced up at Brain and waited for him to come down.

"Pinky..." The way he'd fled had been a bit of a surprise, enough of one that it shook Brain from much of his daze. He dropped down after turning off the camera and opened the side to remove the memory card while asking, "Are you alright?"

He sidled up to Brain immediately, taking comfort in being close to him. "I think so, Brain," he replied, swallowing thickly to remove the lump that had formed there, "But the camera was _staring_ at me. It saw everything. I didn't like that feeling at all, and it had been so _nice _before then. _Narf._"

"A camera can't stare, Pinky." But a mouse can and definitely had. "It's an inanimate object." Brain gave him a pat and started to walk away, but stopped after a moment and glanced up at his friend. _Friendfriendfriendfriendfri- _"Do you need assistance in removing the corset again?"

Pinky bumped into him, having made to follow as soon as Brain began moving away. He nodded, wringing his tail, glancing over his shoulder at the camera before tugging Brain a little further away. There. Now he could breath easier. Well, mentally, the corset was still squeezing his chest. He squirmed out of the dress, wig slipping off, then sat down in front of Brain. "Did you like my modeling?" he asked, more at ease and capable of thinking about better things.

Brain rolled his eyes before reaching out to untie the laces. Pinky was being as odd as ever. "Yes. You did, ah, an excellent job."

The warm feelings trickled back in, Pinky's blush a pleasant one this time. "Really, Brain? Oh good! Poit."

"Hm." Brain had to rest a hand on Pinky's shoulder, tugging at a difficult knot. He clearly hadn't been paying enough attention when he'd been tying them before. "We'll go through them in a minute and you can pick out your favorites again."

"Yours too!" Pinky added, nuzzling the hand on his shoulder affectionately. "That's most important."

Grip tightening a fraction at the unexpected action, Brain turned his attention on the knot and quickly got it undone. With a relieved breath, he made quick work of the rest. "Why are my selections the most important?" They were, of course, but he was interested in Pinky's answer.

"'Cause I want to know which ones you like best. Troz. So I can do it again for you later." He nodded decisively. "I like dressing up for you, Brain."

He shouldn't have asked. Watching Pinky do that later, without a camera around - it was an enticing thought. Pose after pose until The Brain would just have to join Pinky, unable to stand it any longer. Join him and tug away the dress to find the mouse beneath and smear the carefully applied make-up while they... they... _Innocent_!

Abruptly realizing that he'd been running his fingers through Pinky's fur, ruffling what had been pressed flat by the newly removed corset, Brain bit back a strangled sound and stepped away. "I... I see. Anyway, let's..." He'd dropped the memory card, so plucked it up quickly, held it to his chest in defense. What he was defending against, he wasn't sure, but he felt better with it. "Let's get these to the computer."

Pinky liked the feeling of being pet, had been leaning into it when Brain pulled away. Rocking a bit before regaining his balance, he looked at his friend, his very best friend, and smiled. "'Kay! _Narf!_" He jumped to his feet and waited for Brain to take the lead, following him to the computer dutifully.

Cheeks burning, Brain ducked his head and quickly led the way to the computer, placing the memory card into the slot. "You're going to pick out your favorites like you did the last time."

With his hands clasped behind his back, Pinky swayed back and forth as he watched the pictures pop up on the monitor. These photos were... much more personal than the last ones. Funny what a little thing like a sofa could do. Though Pinky knew the dress length played a part. As he clicked the arrow key to go through them, tried to pay attention to picking out his favorites rather than stealing glances at Brain. The sooner he picked his pictures, the sooner Brain would choose his and Pinky would get to see what he thought of them then.

He added the least revealing of the pictures to his favorites, aware that they would be seen by all the people on the internet just like his last ones. That was fine, just as long as the ones that showed off a good amount of his legs didn't get put up. Oh, and what was his tail doing there? Pinky tilted his head as he looked at it for a moment, then clicked past it. He only found ten he was comfortable with this time. Not that he didn't like them all, he was fond of several more revealing of the photos, but those were special and for Brain. Not the rest of the world.

Scowling, Brain looked from the monitor to Pinky. He'd been hoping that Pinky would select more and leave him less to do. "Why only ten? We need more than that, Pinky."

"Umm... poit." Pinky wrung his tail between his hands. "The others are just so _private_, Brain." He attempted to explain, glancing from the screen to Brain.

"It's not as though anyone's aware that the pictures are of you, Pinky." Annoyed, Brain picked up the miniature keyboard and started going through them all again. "There's nothing inappropriate about these anyway. You're wearing plenty of clothes." Even though the skirt did ride awfully high in some of them. He hesitated on several. They were probably perfect for the plan, but... private, as Pinky had said. And, selfishly, irrationally, Brain didn't want to share. He managed to narrow it down to twenty, some of them more revealing than Pinky's had been. But he left his personal favorites out of the mix for the time being.

There was a terrible, twisty feeling in Pinky's stomach, reminiscent of when he accidentally ate a chlorine tablet and got a bad tummy ache afterwards. He'd thought it was some kind of giant mint. But this time he hadn't eaten anything funny. Part of him wanted to laugh and hug Brain, pleased with his choices and quite flattered. But the other part reminded him that they were picked so others could see them. Strangers that Pinky didn't know. They'd see him like that too.

But... Brain did have a point. He was still wearing clothes at least. And it was for the plan! He always did like it when he got to help with the plans. He did want his friend to take over the world and be happy after all. "Okay, Brain. If you're sure." Pinky acquiesced with a small smile.

"Of course I'm sure, Pinky." Brain gave his shoulder a pat, pulling up his website coding with his free hand. He needed to add a couple of photographs to the main page, send the rest out. "If it makes you feel any better," because that was starting to matter even more than usual for irritating reasons, "I'm not putting some of my actual favorites on-line, Pinky. You're correct - some of them are a bit too private."

"Actual favorites?" Pinky blinked several times, breaking out into a full grin. "What are your actual favorites, Brain? Can I see?"

Oh. He clearly should've thought more carefully about his phrasing. Color flooded his cheeks and he turned his gaze away, keeping it stubbornly on the screen. "Ah... Not right now, Pinky. I have work to do."

"Please, Brain? Pretty please?" Pinky placed his palms together, making his eyes as big as possible. "Puh-leeeeze! _Narf!_ I want to know!" If Brain liked more of the... scandinavia pictures, well, that made Pinky feel all bubbly and warm inside.

"Pinky..." He would've refused, but he made the mistake of looking over. "Alright, fine." Muttering under his breath, he pulled up three of the ones he's had to hesitate over. The tamest of the photos were already in the folder, and it was... disconcerting to see the three side by side. He swallowed, glad to have the keyboard in his lap just in case.

The warm tingles he'd been anticipating hit him a lot harder than he expected, Pinky realized as he recognized the poses. That The Brain liked these pictures best, it made him itch, but not in the usual way itches felt. It made him want to do those very poses right here next to Brain, close and just them. "Naaaaarf," he breathed, resting his hands over his belly where the feelings seemed to originate from. He turned his head to watch Brain, wanting to see what his face looked like. His heart started playing jump rope, only it didn't have a rope to play with.

The smaller mouse glanced Pinky's way, realized he was watching, and quickly looked away again. "Yes, well... You've seen." He cleared his throat, squirming uncomfortably. "I need to work now."

"Oh, okay, Brain." Pinky nodded slowly, making to leave his cagemate to his work. He paused though, bit his lip, then spun back around. A quick hug, not too tight, and nuzzle were bestowed upon Brain. "Thank you for letting me see, Brain." Then he hopped off the counter to find a way to distract himself until Brain wasn't busy anymore. Maybe start construction on his box theme park.

He stiffened at the touch, color rising again. There had to be a way to control such excessive blushing. With all their free time during this particular plan, perhaps he could take the time to create one. But then Pinky was gone and he could breathe again, though his thoughts remained jumbled and foggy for a few minutes before he could finish the coding and send out the photographs. And then he was up and fleeing for a small sink for a very cold blast of water.

* * *

><p>This is the shortest of the chapters XD 3 is going to be the longest~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Mature content ahead! But it is the latter half of the chapter and it's VERY easy to tell when it's going to happen XD

So if you don't want to read that part, feel free to skip it, lol

* * *

><p>Pinky found the most special of all special things. It was fluffy and soft and so very fun to wrap himself in and roll around like a caterpillar. Maybe he'd become a beautiful butterfly! Even if he didn't, his new favorite treasure was still amazing.<p>

The blue boa went with him everywhere as soon as he'd laid eyes on it. He'd even slept with it wrapped around him. The feathers tickled sometimes and it just made him feel oh so very lovely. He practiced poses with it in the mirror when Brain wasn't looking, meaning to surprise him at some point. Maybe then they could do the touching and love things that were supposed to come after the looks and the tingly feelings. Because it had been days and Pinky really wanted the after part to come.

The itching hadn't left, making him wake up in the middle of the night all hot and squirmy. The urge to touch Brain was especially strong then, but his friend would be asleep and he looked very cute when he was sleeping, so Pinky resisted and slipped out of bed instead to get a drink of water or pace the cage. Anything to calm down.

Another reason why he was grateful for the boa. He could hug it tightly in place of Brain and not bother him in the middle of the night. Its softness was almost as good as Brain... but it lacked his pleasant scent and warmth. Looping his blue, feathery boa around his neck twice, and even then it still trailed behind him on the ground, Pinky skipped off to turn on the radio. He wanted to listen to music and dance.

They'd made it to sixth place with the last batch of pictures, had been sixth the last time The Brain had checked the list and had been about to rise to fifth. Now they were somehow at eighth and the snag he'd hit in the hypnotic video was driving him mad, as had the attempted hacking of the website itself. Some fifteen year old brat with nothing else to do, Brain surmised, shutting the hack down with relative ease.

But sixth place, and not to mention eighth, wasn't good enough. Particularly not with little over a week until their supposed launch and _definitely_ not when he was having difficulties with the most important part of the plot!

There was really nothing else he could do about this. He needed... more pictures. Frowning, he wrung his hands together. According to the data and research Brain had completed, he'd need more revealing pictures, too. The website would never reach the top position if they didn't "show some skin," as it were.

Rubbing a hand over his heart, The Brain leaned back and studied some of the forum posts he'd located with comments. It was all complimentary (barring the typical "troll"), and that bothered him for reasons he couldn't quite explain. They were looking at something that was his and doing... ick with the photographs. He'd hidden those comments away, uncomfortable with just how upset they'd made him. No strangers should be using Pinky in such a manner, though he did find a small comfort in the knowledge that the little perverts believed his friend was female.

But even the complimentary posts with their limited typos made him uneasy even while they made him aware that the majority opinion was that the site was going to be a waste of time. They needed slightly more revealing pictures and The Brain wasn't quite certain if he could take them while keeping his attraction hidden from his companion.

He had to, though, and soon or they would fall out of favor entirely. He'd just have to ask Pinky, remind him that it was for the plan, for the _world_, and convince him to take more. "Pinky!" he called.

Attention successfully diverted from the radio and thoughts of dancing, the taller mouse flitted over in the direction of his cagemate's voice. "What is it, Brain?" he replied, looking around and caught sight of him over by the computer. He sure did like being on it more lately. For the plan thingy.

"There's a problem, Pinky. After a steady increase in popularity, we've dropped again." He took a huffy breath and looked over his shoulder. "I need you to... What is that you're wearing?"

"My fluffy, twirly, tickly, special thing!" Pinky giggled, holding the ends of the boa in his hands and flapping his arms about. "Do you like it?" With that said, he released it to place one hand behind his head and the other on his hip, tail swishing provocatively.

This was going to be a night that would require another cold shower. Brain swayed in time with Pinky's tail for a moment before he was able to shake himself out of it and turn his head, face a dark red. He hadn't been able to find a way to rid himself of the annoying blushes, so did his best to hide them instead. It was a boa, a bright blue fluffy boa. "I... suppose," he replied slowly. "It's an... interesting article."

Pinky couldn't help but smile. Oh, this would be a great help! He had to muffle his giggles at watching Brain sway and turn all red. That could only mean good things. Glancing down at the boa, Pinky tilted his head and shook his head. "I don't think this is a newspaper, Brain. _Zort._"

"Article of clothing, Pinky." Brain cleared his throat, patting a hand over his racing heart to try and make it slow. It didn't work, so he pressed on in spite of it. "Well, ah... Anyway, Pinky, your fashion statements aside, we've reached yet another mild stumbling block in the plan."

"Oooh, we get to play with blocks now too!" Pinky clapped his hands together, bouncing on his heels.

Brain got a hold of the boa, using it to drag Pinky downwards. It was soft and as blue as Pinky's eyes, throwing him off for a moment. His eyes still managed to narrow. "Not playing blocks, stumbling blocks. It means something negative has happened that's in the way of us completing our plan." He had to release the boa, suddenly uncomfortable with Pinky's proximity. For a second, it had seemed that Pinky was leaning towards him. "I need you to take more pictures."

More dress-up! "Sure, Brain!" Pinky nodded excitedly, tail wagging. "What kind of dress should I wear this time?" A longer one, hopefully. He didn't mind the pictures if he was in a longer dress. As he asked, he spun in a circle, wrapping the boa around his body in the process until hardly any fur showed. Just slivers around his hips and stomach.

"Something..." Brain hesitated, a bit uncomfortable. He didn't want to post more revealing pictures than he already had, but it was necessary for the plan. So he swallowed his discomfort and spoke briskly. "A shorter skirt, preferably something without sleeves. If you have something like it in blue, that would be best. Highlight your eyes better this time." He set aside his keyboard and stood, brushing himself off. These pictures needed to be good enough to get them to the top so he wouldn't have to torture himself any longer.

Pinky stopped spinning, all a-tangle and losing his balance. After recovering from falling on his face, he blinked up at Brain. "A shorter skirt? Oh, I don't know, Brain..." Something shorter than the lavender? Thought sent shivers up his spine, both pleasant and anxious. Brain wanted him in a shorter skirt. But at the same time, Brain wanted him in a shorter skirt to show strangers.

"Pinky, this way you won't have to take anymore. You can go back to dressing up simply because you enjoy it. Besides, I'll be ruling the world shortly. We can remove all the photographs then." Brain frowned down at him. "Do you own a shorter skirt?"

He did, he had two in fact, but he'd been saving them for something special. Still, he supposed taking over the world was a special enough reason, and Brain would get to see him in it after all. Nodding carefully, Pinky began to untangle himself from the boa. "No more pictures after this?" he asked for his own reassurance, blue eyes fixated on his cagemate.

"Exactly, Pinky." With an eye roll, the shorter mouse began to tug at the boa to help Pinky out of it. "Don't, ah, don't wear this. It may be a bit much."

"'Kay." Pinky stood up and brushed himself off once he was free of the boa. "Can you help me with the tying part? The tight, squeezy thing?" He could probably do it on his own, but he liked the quick touches Brain snuck in sometimes.

"The corset, Pinky, and fine." It would hopefully be the last time Pinky would have to wear it, it may as well be put on correctly. And he managed to convincing himself that the decision had nothing to do with the fact that he would be able to stand inordinately close to his friend.

"Thanks, Brain." Pinky went to retrieve it, already feeling the butterflies in his tummy. When he came back, he handed it off to Brain and turned around, holding his arms out so he could wrap the corset around his front.

Brain fidgeted with the fabric a moment before doing so. He held the two side together loosely with one hand, sliding his other beneath to stroke his back in the guise of flattening the fur to keep it from getting snagged. It was something he'd been wanting to do since he'd last put the corset on him, hoped giving into the urge now would get rid of it.

When it became clear that the urge to continue was as strong as the urge to start in the first place, he forced himself to stop and hooked the two sides of the corset together properly. "Tell me if I pull too tightly, Pinky. I'd rather you not hurt yourself or let me hurt you."

The stroking induced a smile and happy hum, and Pinky tried not to be disappointed when it stopped. He bit back the protesting whine, focusing on what he said next. "Right, Brain. I'll tell you." He agreed readily, taking a few steadying breaths.

Brain pulled tightly, tying the laces once Pinky was the correct shape and not complaining about anything. He needlessly kept his hands at the base of the corset, just above Pinky's tail and tried very hard to ignore the heat burning in his gut. "Is that alright, Pinky?"

"Mmhmm, it's good, Brain." Pinky replied, his tail twitching a little. The tingles centered around the small of his back. He leaned back slightly, trying to feel more of Brain's touch.

He wanted to step forward, grasp Pinky's hips, rise to his toes to nip just at the curve where shoulder met neck. He swayed forward, body yearning, but took a step back instead. This insane attraction was only getting worse, it seemed, and he blamed over-exposure to the photographs. They were passed back and forth on those forums like candy and with Brain having to watch the hits and keep an eye on the forums, he saw them over and over again. He'd had to stop himself several times to keep from relieving the, ah, pressure and was becoming almost used to freezing showers. He hadn't turned on the hot water in days.

Brain clasped his hands behind his back, raking his gaze over Pinky's profile. How easy it would be to move his tail out of the way and- _No_. No, no, no. He averted his gaze, tamping down on the physical reactions, blocking the physical desires. This was his friend. His innocent, innocent, innocent friend. Pinky didn't have thoughts like this, he was sure, and wouldn't understand them even if he did. "Go and get... dressed."

This time Pinky did whine when the warmth left, glancing over his shoulder. Brain had stepped back. Well, it wasn't time yet then. They did have the new pictures to take after all, but maybe after. Maybe after Brain took over the world. The tingles went a little sad at the thought, he hoped the plan thingy worked soon. He didn't know if he could wait that much longer.

But for now, it was time to put on his dress and look pretty. "Narf." Pinky smiled at Brain, then headed over to his costume box. He'd put on the short, little blue one and he'd just be careful not to get carried away with the posing. He could do that.

The whine had done things to his system that he couldn't entirely control, so Brain fled the area faster than he normally would have. He stayed beneath the cold water until his teeth chattered before going to fetch and set up the camera equipment. He needed to be professional, think about the plan and only the plan. He wouldn't think about the attraction that had grown so much that it didn't matter what Pinky did or how he looked, Brain's mouth still watered and his fingers still itched.

He'd gotten a beret the day before - another wayward reBay purchase - and had worn it the remainder of the day, ears dipped to accommodate the cap. It had been silly and adorable, ludicrous and enticing - adjectives kept jumbling in his mind and it was becoming increasingly hard to _think_. When this plan was over and he was ruling the world, he would place Pinky on one side of it and himself on the other and he would take a clearly necessary vacation.

The dress matched his eyes, Pinky had made certain of that when he purchased it, just as his second one, the pink, matched his cagemate's. There weren't any sleeves and the skirt poofed out from the extra layer of tulle, making it rest mid-thigh at it's longest. Turning around to examine himself in the mirror, he bit his lip as he realized his tail only made it worse, causing it to ride up even further in the back. He had to keep it lowered then, otherwise he risked showing too much. Not too much for Brain, of course, for he'd bought it with specific intentions in mind. But too much for the strangers and the camera. Wearing clothes made everything a lot more complicated, he never worried about this kind of thing when he wasn't dressed up as a lady. The posing probably didn't help though.

He placed the wig on his head and applied the make-up quickly, already feeling the twisty-nervous feelings replacing the happy-lovey ones. This was the last time. For pictures anyway. And he was so glad because he still liked dressing up and he didn't want to not like it just because of people seeing his photos. Pinky twirled once to cheer himself up. He could do this. For Brain. With a reassured smile, Pinky skipped out of the cage in the direction of the camera.

"This dress works, right Brain?" He called out, holding his arms out to show it off and get the seal of approval. And maybe make Brain's face all red again too. Not in the angry way, of course.

The memory card he'd been putting back into the camera slipped from his fingers when he looked back and Pinky certainly got to see Brain's face redden yet again. "It... Yes." His plan for separation firmly in his mind, the large-headed mouse picked the card back up and placed it into its slot. He'd said shorter and sleeveless and he'd gotten it. Leave it to Pinky to listen to directions when they were torturous. He stole another glance before rubbing his brow. It matched his eyes.

Very suddenly hating the idea of anyone else seeing Pinky dressed like this, Brain pressed a hand against his gut. _Stop it_. He had to think of the plan. This was just a plan and it was really only serving to let him know that he needed to keep a closer eye on the outfits Pinky made or bought. To think that he owned something like that...

Pinky grinned and gave himself a quick congratulatory hug. Oh, Brain did like this dress! His tail perked up unconsciously, the hem of the dress rising. Glancing down with a slight frown, he yanked on the appendage and scolded it. "No, bad tail!" It went limp once more and Pinky was pleased. "_Troz._ Where should I stand, Brain?"

"Ah... I'm still working on that, Pinky." His very necessary cold shower had taken up time, his own confused thoughts taking up more. And now that Pinky was right there, he just wanted to push him down, hike up what little skirt there was and take take take. With an effort, he kept his voice steady as he finished setting up the camera. "I may have you do a few different things. For variety's sake."

"Okay." Pinky fidgeted with the top of his dress, having no sleeves made it prone to slipping. "What kinds of things?" Maybe it would be like when Myra Tanks made the models stand on rooftops or in space or pretend to be different kinds of weather. His vote had been for the whirly-wind girl, and lightning had a fair chance too. Sandstorm ended up with the most positive responses from the judges though; he'd been rather disappointed.

"I don't know yet," he admitted and hated it. He always knew, always had a plan. This attraction was skewing everything. He'd modified his little viewfinder, making it wireless and portable. He could be anywhere and still see what the lens was capturing. He'd also rigged one of his leftover mechanical hands to click the shutter at the press of a button on the small screen he held. It had been his compensation for his sanity; he could walk away if he needed to. He adjusted the hand now, testing it. "Hm. What would you do were you just wearing that about?"

Pinky blinked at him, then laughed. "Oh, Brain, I wouldn't just wear this out and about! It's too daring!" As if to reaffirm that, his tail lifted again. He forced it down, watching it closely for a moment before straightening and puffing out his chest. "Poit. I got it for a special reason." Oh, perhaps he could do those poses for Brain-

No. Oh, no, not with the camera watching. No one else could see what he only wanted Brain to see. Especially not strangers on the internet.

"Your modesty is both selective and baffling," Brain muttered, internally relieved that Pinky wouldn't wear such a thing anywhere. He strode over to a machine they'd used often enough when creating videos for various purposes and jumped onto a small conveyor belt. He walked on it for a moment until the background changed to a field. If he angled the camera correctly and perhaps digitally added some grass...

"I suppose we'll try an outdoor theme first. Come here, Pinky." Free to move around now, he was going to take control of this situation as well as his rampant hormones. The plan. Always the plan.

With a rather subdued flounce, in case the skirt popped up again, Pinky went straight to Brain's side. He'd tell him what he'd really got the dress for later. Right now it was the plan! He giggled to himself, his mental voice imitating his friend quite well. "Can we be in space next, Brain? Or Canada?"

"No, Pinky. That wouldn't make any sense. It's physically impossible to wear this in space and entirely too cold in Canada this time of the year." He waved a hand dismissively, stepping to the side. He was standing where he needed Pinky to be. "Sit here, on your heels, and lean forward a little. Place your palms flat on the floor."

While disappointed that he couldn't go to space or Canada, Pinky obeyed The Brain without question and sat down. Though he did find the position rather odd. "Like a frog, Brain?" he asked with some skepticism, pushing his tail back down. It was not a very good listener. He put his palms back on the floor, staring at them with some confusion. That couldn't be right.

"Of course not, Pinky." Rolling his eyes, Brain grasped Pinky's arms to tug him up. "Clearly I'll need to take you through it step by step. On your knees."

His heart sped up at the order, encouraging him to follow it. Pinky knelt down next to Brain and looked at him expectantly. "Like this?"

"Yes, exactly." His hands slid up Pinky's arms to his shoulders, pushing him down so that he would sit on the heels of his feet. He then took a step back. "Now lean forward."

He hadn't even needed the order that time, already leaning after Brain's retreat, his hands instinctively going to the floor to support him. When Brain had guided him down, touching his bare shoulders seemed especially intimate while he was clothed, it made him very dizzy and warm all over.

Brain nodded, not quite trusting himself to speak when he assessed the positioning. Pinky certainly had the enticing gaze down without any sort of direction. He backed further away from Pinky to get out of the shot, heart thumping rapidly as the gaze seemed to follow him. He took the picture quickly. "Move..." He cleared his throat. "Move into another pose, Pinky."

The click of the shutter drew him out of his daze. Pinky flushed darkly as he realized what had happened. That wasn't being careful at all! The first picture was already personal! "Please not that one, Brain!" He begged, eyes growing wide. "Don't use that one!" His body itched to listen to Brain and move like he'd said, but his distress kept him rooted in place for the time being.

"Pinky, stop it. Don't think about the camera if it bothers you. We'll discuss what to use after we're through." With a roll of his eyes, he returned to Pinky to pose him since he had yet to move. "Straighten up again," he ordered, hands going to Pinky's wig. He tugged a stray curl forward, left it in a way that made him want to push it back, then smoothed down Pinky's ears, lowering them as they'd been when he'd been wearing the beret.

Pinky tensed as Brain set about posing him, trying to ignore the lovely feelings. If he got too caught up in the moment, then he'd take bad pictures. But oh, he did like when he stroked his ears down. His shoulders relaxed, there was no harm in relaxing after all, and his eyes fluttered shut as he welcomed the proximity. "_Naaaaaarf._" A soft sigh escaped him, and with it so did most of the stress from the previous picture. It probably wasn't all that bad. Perhaps he was overreacting. Brain did sometimes say that he did that.

Brain certainly touched him longer than necessary, taking hold of one of his hands to lay it on Pinky's cheeks before back up. "Keep your head tilted like that, Pinky." The plan, the plan, the plan. Repeating that to himself, he took the picture while his eyes were still closed.

"Brain..." His protest was half-hearted with some pining lacing his tone. Blue eyes blinked open. He kept moving away. Well, he'd just have to make him come back. His shoulders slipped forward while he lowered his head a touch. His tail curled around one of his legs, shifting the fabric of the dress in a teasing manner.

With a small wheezy noise, Brain clicked the shutter again. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to make himself look at these pictures right after taking them. "Pinky, I need... Move around a bit more."

"Like this?" Pinky rose to his knees, spreading them slightly before bending over so his hands were on the floor again. His half-lidded gaze focused on the mouse in front of him, his heart pounding in his ears. He'd get him back over. The rebellious tail flicked up once more, but this time he did nothing to stop it.

"Just... just like that..." His body yearned to move closer, his mind telling him to run. His feet felt glued where they were. He bit his lip, eyes locked on his cagemate. "I need more, Pinky," he murmured, no choice but to acknowledge that he wasn't only talking about the plan.

"Me too, Brain." He whispered back with a coy smile. It was working. Pinky bent his elbows, folding his arms on the ground and rested his chin against them. His hips wiggled playfully, as they often did before he initiated a game of "Chase Me", though this time he had no intention of going anywhere.

"Yes..." He swayed forward, eyes wide and mind reeling. _Let me have you, let me have you..._ He took the next picture, needing to. He needed this moment forever. "Pinky..."

The swaying was good, but not enough. Pinky tilted his head so his cheek pillowed against his arm instead. "Brain," he whined, "You're still over there." Brain was so very smart and knew so many things, how was it that he still didn't understand that he wasn't supposed to be over there? "You're supposed to be over here. Poit."

His stuttered thoughts seemed to stumble and fall silent, heart doubling its rhythm in contrast. And without the constant barrage of logic, Brain's body reacted. His viewfinder dropped, the screen going black as it shorted, but he was already closing the distance. Hitting his knees in front of his cagemate, Brain grabbed and dragged so that he could crush his lips to Pinky's with needy abandon.

Moaning into the kiss, Pinky latched onto Brain's shoulders to steady himself. Oh, the wait had been worth it. He didn't know his heart could beat this fast, not that he was complaining. He ran his hands over Brain's fur, it was so soft. He wanted to be closer, but his current position made that difficult, what with the lower half of his body still supported in the air by his knees. So he broke the kiss reluctantly. "Brain," he panted, eyes darkening and his cheeks burning, "Brain, closer."

Closer sounded perfect. "Yes," he agreed, a hand slipping beneath the skirt, curling into the fur of Pinky's thigh. "Lie back."

Pinky's hips rolled beyond his control at the touch and he bit down on his lip as he nodded. "Okay, Brain." He straightened up so he could lie down easily, skirt bunching at his waist and the wig tumbling off his head. His hands immediately reached out for Brain, fingers desperate to run through his fur again.

The wig falling away only fueled The Brain on. He crawled up, sank onto the taller mouse and found his lips again, nipped at them while his hand slid beneath Pinky, tugging at the zipper to his dress.

Wiggling to assist Brain in removing the dress, Pinky ran his hands up Brain's thighs to his waist and back down, stopping to toy with his tail along the way. Running his index finger along that first bend. He nipped back at Brain's lips with a pleased hum.

Tail twitching encouragingly at the touch, Brain let out a sound that way part frustration and part pleasure when Pinky was down to the corset. He reached down, having to shimmy a bit to grip the way he wanted, and licked Pinky's neck just where it curved into his shoulder. "Pinky..."

"Brain... naaaaarf..." Pinky tilted his head, exposing more of his neck as he started licking and nipping Brain's ear.

"Pinky," he groaned and gave his hips a squeeze. "Roll over." He needed to get the corset off. It was in the way now. He wanted to grip Pinky's fur, run his fingers through it.

"Right, Brain." He murmured dizzily, slowly shifting the positions so he didn't have to dislodge his cagemate from him. Lying on his stomach, his hips wiggled and his tail curled up and brushed against Brain. "Please get the thingy." It kept him from feeling Brain completely against him.

He ran his hand up the length of Pinky's tail. "I am," he promised, eyes dark and greedy. Brain went at the laces with a single-minded determination, but quickly grew frustrated with the thing when it didn't simply part at his first touch. He'd tied them irritatingly well, had to slow down and focus to make any sort of real progress.

As his breath began to return, sanity joined it, and his hands suddenly stilled. What on _earth_ was he doing? What had he already done? Oh, dear. He continued to undo the laces with trembling hands so Pinky would be able to breathe. "Pinky, I..." The corset finally parted all the way and Brain climbed off of his cagemate.

He hadn't realized how out of breath he was until his chest began heaving with its new-found ability to actually take in air. But then his back become quite suddenly cold. "Brain, don't stop." Pinky pleaded, trying to look back over his shoulder, but he couldn't see him, so ended up rolling onto his back instead. "Brain?"

Brain had his back turned, was rubbing his temples. That had nearly gotten very out of hand. "Pinky, I... I apologize. That was..." Going to be in his dreams for eons. A mistake. Incredible. Inexcusable. The list could've gone on, but he blocked it for the moment.

Pinky's brow furrowed, oh he didn't like this at all. Why wasn't The Brain looking at him? His breathing evened out and the flush faded from his cheeks at this turn of events. "Why? I wanted you to do that, Brain." Why was he so upset? Propping himself up on his elbows, he managed to push his way into a sitting position. "Why are you sorry?"

"I've made a grievous error in judgement," he muttered, heart skipping a beat. Pinky had wanted it? It was true that he'd never said no (but Pinky rarely refused anything) and the way he'd been acting while doing those poses... Were those the only factors, it would be a logical conclusion that yes, Pinky had certainly wanted that to happen. But there was also the fact that it was _Pinky_. Brain couldn't quite wrap his mind around that. "Why do you say you wanted it?" It couldn't happen and it wouldn't, but why?

"Because I do." Pinky shook his head, standing up so he could put himself back in Brain's line of sight. "Really, Brain. Sometimes you're so confused." Clasping his hands behind his back, he leaned over. "I like the faces you make when I dress up, sometimes. And you make me feel all warm and wiggly. It wakes me up sometimes, then it's very difficult to fall back asleep, but I don't mind. I like feeling that way about you. And I thought you did too." Pinky's ears wilted suddenly, a thought occurring to him (however rare that was). "You do, don't you, Brain? I thought... when you look at me sometimes... poit..."

Well... Perhaps he'd been more obvious in his attraction than he'd thought. "I wouldn't have... done any of that if I didn't have certain... feelings for you, Pinky." He crossed his arms, wanting nothing more than to reach out and run his fingers through his newly revealed fur. "But there are repercussions to what was about to happen that I highly doubt you understand."

Pinky placed his hands on his hips, frowning a little. "Well, I'm not stupid, Brain. I know what happens with the lovey feelings. There's the kissing, and we did that. Oh, and also all the posing I did for you, that's part of it. Then there's the snuggles and then the bed!" He nodded, figuring he'd covered all the important things. The frown eased into an adoring smile. "I love you, Brain, and I want to do all the love things with you."

Brain opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out because his mind was whirling. Pinky knew what happened. But where would he have... His parents. Pinky had had his extremely affectionate parents. "All the... all the love things..." Shaking his head, Brain re-evaluated the situation. Pinky was always touching, reaching, always affectionate. It actually... It stood to reason that he'd know. And it was disconcerting to realize that, being the innately honest creature that he was, Pinky had meant every word he'd just said. All the posing was for him - _him_ and not the plan - and he'd wanted the rest of it. "Pinky..."

Brain wasn't using his big-silly-fun words. And his words were choppy. Was he broken? Perhaps he still wasn't ready. Pinky could understand that, he didn't want to be pushy. Tilting his head, Pinky laid a hand on Brain's shoulder as a means to comfort him. "It's okay, Brain. _Narf._ We can wait some more if you want."

"Yes," he agreed quickly and took a step back because he couldn't quite handle Pinky touching him just then. "Another time, Pinky. I have work to do."

Work to do, oh right, the plan thingy. With the pictures. The pictures... Egad. "Wait, we have to take new pictures, Brain!" Pinky clasped his hands together, shaking his head. "We can't use those other ones!"

"What are you talking about, Pinky?" Grateful for the rush of irritation, Brain went to the camera to retrieve the memory card. He stopped at his miniature viewfinder, scowling when he realized that it would need to be repaired. They couldn't take more pictures now anyway. He couldn't risk slipping any further down the list. "We'll have to use what we were able to get."

"But Brain! They're _private_!" Pinky ran after him, picking up his dress and corset along the way, waving them in the air desperately. "I can put it on real fast and take new pictures. I won't even do the poses on purpose!" If he wasn't doing them for Brain, then he wouldn't get distracted and he could just go back to pretending to be a real model for Next Best Model.

"We don't have time for any further pictures at the moment. I need to get this fixed first, but that will have to wait. We can't drop any lower, Pinky, or we'll never make it to the top." He cradled the machine carefully, the memory card tucked beneath his arm as he started towards the computer. They'd only managed a few poses that time, too few. He'd have to use them all.

"But- but, Brain!" Pinky's stomach churned. Oh, he did feel sick now. Just like the chlorine only worse because rest and a tummy rub wouldn't make this go away. "Poit..." He didn't follow Brain to the computer, he didn't want to see the pictures knowing other people would see them too. Shoulders slumping, he went to put the clothes away and wash off the make-up. Maybe some cuddling with his boa would cheer him up.

Brain looked back after putting the card in the correct slot and was a little surprised to see that Pinky hadn't tagged along; he'd gotten used to him wanting to see the pictures. But, still, he opened them and quickly altered the coding. He had to ignore the urge to keep the last shot to himself, moving mechanically. The plan, the plan, the plan.

Hearing the clickity-clack-clack-clack of the keyboard even from all the way over in the cage, Pinky sighed and started wrapping the boa around him. "It'll be okay, boa. After all, I am still wearing clothes. Oh, but I normally don't wear clothes, so it just makes it worse." He rolled along the floor, over near his cardboard tube. "It's just to take over the world. So, that's okay. And if Brain doesn't mind other people seeing, then I guess I don't mind either. Troz." Rolling around did make him feel loads better, that and the fact that he couldn't hold a grudge to save his life. "Time to run on the wheel! Fun-fun silly-willy!" Pinky shed himself of the boa, then hopped on the wheel. It always made him feel much better too.

When he was finished, Brain was tempted to go to their cage, but he wasn't entirely comfortable with what he wanted to do once he got into the cage. He stayed on the computer instead, quickly growing bored with the monotony of it all, but he couldn't think of what else to do with himself. There was the hypnotic video, of course, but he wasn't in the proper mindset to work through the dratted snag. He could also... look at the pictures.

He bit his lip, ears perking to make sure he'd be able to hear if his cagemate started over and opened the folder.

Pinky, once he'd gotten to where he wanted to go, left his wheel in favor of a drink from the water bottle. As he drank, he couldn't help but notice the lack of typing. It would seem that Brain had finished, but he hadn't come back to the cage yet. "Poit." Feeling much better, he debated on going over to see what Brain was doing. He gathered up boa in his arms and walked towards the computer.

Brain almost didn't hear him, replacing the photo-viewer with the blueprints of the viewfinder with a flail. "_Pinky_! What is it? I'm working." Very glad that the keyboard was covering his lap, Brain kept his gaze averted in an attempt to hide the blush that had flooded his cheeks.

His grip on the boa tightened at the snap he was on the receiving end of. "Oh. Sorry, Brain. I thought you were done. I didn't hear any clicky-clacky sounds." Pinky smiled up at him, ears perking up. "Will you be done soon? Poit."

"Yes. I'm... nearly finished." He fidgeted, flicking his gaze Pinky's way once the blush had receded enough. His cheeks reddened again almost immediately at the sight of the smile. "Why?"

"_Narf!_ I just wanted to spend some time with you, Brain." He swayed back and forth, rocking the boa with him.

"Oh. Well..." It was baffling how sensual a feather boa could be. "Just... give me a couple of minutes, Pinky." He needed another cold shower and wasn't really in any state to stand with Pinky right there.

"'Kay!" Pinky just plopped down right where he stood, figuring he could wait for him right there. He'd be quiet.

Brain's eyes widened minutely and his gaze flicked to the screen and back. How would he close out the window with his cagemate right there? It was only a matter of time before he _noticed_ the label on the taskbar. And he couldn't actually do anything with the blueprints on the screen since the machine and his tools weren't within reach. "Pinky, what are you doing?"

"Giving you a couple minutes, Brain." He replied, tail swishing against the floor as he stared up at his cagemate.

Brain swallowed, squirming a bit to try and get his physical reactions under control. But his mind really wasn't cooperating with that desire, too preoccupied with other desires since Pinky's scent distracted him with each breath. How simple it would be to call Pinky over to him, run his fingers through that fur, taste those lips again. Pink eyes roved over the nearby figure, darkening hungrily. He could use that boa to drag Pinky closer, keep him where he wanted him.

Pinky watched him, surprised when he didn't just brush him off like normal and go back to work. He didn't usually mind if he watched, so long as he didn't distract him. But the way Brain was looking at him dawned on the taller mouse suddenly. It was the way he looked at him when he dressed up, only more. A pleasant shudder traveled through him, his own blue eyes following Brain's gaze. Toying with the feather boa in his hands, Pinky wiggled playfully and laughed, unable to contain all the fluttery feelings. "Oh, Brain!" He ducked his face in the boa, his cheeks warming.

At the exclamation, Brain realized what he was doing and quickly looked back at the screen. Fantasizing about Pinky wasn't going to do either of them any good, he reminded himself and closed out of the photograph while Pinky's face was hidden. It was of the latest they'd taken, the last one with Pinky's coy smile and lifted tail, the skirt slipping. His breath caught for a moment and his fingers hovered over the keys, hesitating a moment before a flicker of blue was in the corner of his eye and he hit the keys a little harder than necessary.

Peering through the feathers, Pinky had blinked when he realized he didn't have Brain's attention anymore. He lowered the boa to his lap and pouted, glancing at the screen to see what was so much more interesting than him- Oh, well... that wasn't work. Brain was being distracted from him by him! Pinky flushed darkly as he eyed the picture before the screen closed, oh that tail of his! Knowing it was being thought about, it flicked up and it's owner gave it a passing glance. "You wanted my skirt to fall down, didn't you?" He scolded the appendage, shaking his head. "Or, is it up?"

Brain jolted at the sound of his friend's voice, looking down sharply. Had he seen? "What?"

Pinky turned from his tail, the color still apparent in his cheeks. "My tail, Brain. It kept going up and taking my skirt with it." He pointed at the computer, remembering belatedly that the picture was already gone. "Troz. It was being very bad, Brain."

Alright, yes, he'd seen, but he was taking it in his typical fashion. Brain rubbed a hand against his brow, scowling. If he could think properly, he would've known as much. Perhaps if he and Pinky just... then the urge would go away and his mind would begin to work at its full capacity once more. "I wouldn't say it was being bad," he muttered.

With a curious hum, Pinky tilted his head. "How's that, Brain?"

"I..." He needed to either learn to think through this haze or create a machine that would rid himself of the distracting attraction entirely. "Well, Pinky, it was... It just wasn't."

How odd. Brain usually liked explaining things to him with big ol' funny words. Pinky leaned back, bracing his hands on the countertop. Well, he could figure it out, maybe. That picture had been the last one before Brain finally came over to him. He couldn't help but grin. "Was it 'cause you liked it?" he giggled, drawing out the "i" sound in "liked".

Color flooding his cheeks, The Brain glared at him, scowling. "If you must know, yes."

"Hoorah!" Pinky threw his arms up, forgetting his weight was being supported by them, and flopped onto his back. "That's okay then!"

"Pinky, don't... Don't treat all of this as though it's some childish game." His head ducked and he nibbled at his lip a moment before getting himself under control well enough to glare again. "Relationships of a... certain nature should be treated carefully and seriously."

Considering this, the taller mouse sat back up again. "I don't think it's a game, Brain." He shook his head as he rose to a standing position, the boa sliding from his lap to pool at his feet. "But it can be fun, too. _Narf._ And I'm just happy I can do things you like." Pinky clasped his hands together and held them out in front of him.

Brain looked away, running his hands over the keyboard keys. "You think everything's a game, Pinky."

There was a beat of silence as Pinky tried to figure out what he'd said wrong. Nothing that he could remember. So he closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Brain from behind. He rested his cheek on the top of his head, keeping the hug gentle. "Not this. 'Chase Me' is a game, Brain. So is dress-up. But love is feelings. Poit. And I don't think you can play games with feelings, at least not very fun ones."

It was that "L" word again. Brain swallowed, lifting a hand to place it on one of Pinky's. He wasn't used to gentle touches from his excitable, exuberant companion. He leaned forward to dislodge him somewhat, tilting his gaze upwards. "Pinky, this is all distracting. You make it difficult for me to think clearly." His heart was quivering and Pinky's touch warmed him from the inside-out.

"You do too. It's why I always make those faces and poses even though I don't want other people to see them." His arms tightened a little, for comfort's sake more than anything. "And you get inside my dreams and make me feel all funny inside. It's very hard to stay sleeping when you do that, Brain." Pinky reprimanded playfully, tail wagging to show he didn't really mind.

His brow furrowed warily. "I get inside your dreams?"

He nodded firmly. "Mmhmm! Even more than usual lately. All the nights since that time I played dress-up on the couch."

Brain tried to lean further away, heart palpitating uncomfortably, mind fogging. Maybe if he could get away, it would go away. "Yes, that was... You were lovely," he admitted quietly. "Pinky, please. Your proximity makes it difficult for me to want to do anything more than continue it."

"But isn't continuing a good thing?" He wanted to hold on, didn't want to lose the warmth and softness. But he could feel Brain trying to get away, so Pinky reluctantly removed his arms and took a few steps back. Brain was getting him all mismatched with these mixed symbols. _He'd_ been the one looking at his pictures again. A feeling quite foreign to him seethed in his belly; frustration. He wasn't mad, egad, no. But he _wanted_ and he couldn't have even though he was right _there_. Pinky folded his arms behind him to prevent any more touching. "Sorry, Brain," he mumbled.

"There's no reason for you to be sorry, Pinky." Brain wrung his hands together, waiting for his mind to clear but his thoughts remained jumbled and it was so incredibly frustrating. He _knew_ what he wanted, but could he really have it...? Pinky was acting as though he could, but his companion had showed time and again that he would do very nearly anything for him. Was that love or just Pinky being Pinky? Brain didn't _know_, and it was simply driving him mad. Pinky dreamt about him... Brain faltered at that, looked up at Pinky. To know, one had to research. "What have you been dreaming lately?"

Pinky met his gaze, some of the frustration fading, though his tail still twitched agitatedly. "Umm... zort, well, they usually start with you looking at me all special. That way that makes me all tingly, in the best ways!" He giggled and gave his stomach a pat. "Then we start touching and kissing, like earlier only earlier was better because it was really happening." Hugging himself, Pinky began to drift off in an almost daydream. "It gets really hard to breathe and really hot, like a sunburn except good, but then you tell me to to wake up." He hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes at some point in the retelling, only blinking them open once he finished.

It was oddly comforting to know that reality had been better than a dream, though rather than waking Pinky up, he'd walked away. So it had ended much the same. His fingers itched to touch, to change the ending. "Do you only dream of me doing things like that?"

Pinky nodded and, with complete honesty, said, "You're the only one who makes me feel like that, Brain."

There was a greedy light in his eyes, usually reserved for things of monetary value or the world. He averted his gaze quickly, needing to think over this new development. "Pinky..." He cleared his throat. "That's... that's good." But now what? He couldn't very well initiate anything, was unsure of himself if he actually had to think about it. Overt displays of affection made him uncomfortable on a normal basis. This would certainly be in that category. He looked back up, trembling with anticipation, trepidation.

Pinky didn't want Brain to be nervous or scared, though he wasn't sure if the trembling was a good or bad thing. Sometimes it could be both. Nevertheless, he wanted reassure him in the best way possible. Leaning forward, he brushed their lips together, chaste and brief. "Do you dream of me too, Brain? Do you see me in your head?" he asked softly, though it took a lot of effort on his part to keep from using some kind of "big" related adjective when referring to his head. He knew Brain didn't like that. It made him all huffy. Right now, Pinky just wanted him to be tingly like he was.

"With increasing regularity." Brain lifted a hand to take a hold of Pinky's shoulder, keeping him down. He wasn't at all comfortable with admitting to this, so lowered his voice. "Sometimes you're in your dresses and sometimes you aren't. Other times I take them off of you and there's quite a bit of... touching and kissing." Brain slid his hand down Pinky's front, _finally_ running his fingers through his fur. Scratching an itch - it was all he was doing. Ignoring it had only been making it worse. "Neither of us are going to wake up this time, Pinky."

The sound of his voice sent shivers up and down and all around, not to mention what he was actually saying. Pinky wrapped his arms around Brain's shoulders and kissed him a second time, then a third. "Good, I don't want to wake up, Brain." He bent his back a little more, pushing his chest forward, seeking out Brain's hand. The frustration that had been writhing deep inside him burst, shooting an intense need through his veins. He thought he possibly understood why Brain had been trembling now.

Tired of being twisted about, Brain used his free hand to shove the keyboard from his lap and swiveled his lower half to face Pinky all the way. "Lie back, Pinky." His hand delved into the fur at his thigh, stroking and reveling in the taller mouse's quivering. He wanted to feel that quivering body beneath him, no fabric in the way this time.

His thigh twitched and Pinky's hips jerked suddenly before he heeded Brain's order. He trailed his hands down his friend's- boyfriend's arms, then pulled away just enough so he could lie flat on the ground. "'Kay, Brain." He nodded eagerly, licking his lips. They felt dry without being pressed to Brain's.

Brain crawled up, purposefully rubbing their fur together. "Oh, yes," he murmured. Everything about him was soft and warm and he felt so hot in comparison. He captured Pinky's lips on a low moan and it was suddenly less about scratching an itch and so much more about just being with Pinky.

Their fur tickled and Pinky could feel a laugh bubbling up in him, but at the sound Brain made it escaped as a soft groan. The kiss made the tickly feelings become so much... more. He was getting hot much faster than he did in the dreams. His fingers mapped out Brain's back, running up and down in quick strokes.

Finally unlocked, the hot ball of lust he'd had been battling back exploded in his gut and The Brain was simply swept away by the aftershocks, his mind forcefully emptied. He didn't have the wherewithal to miss it, instinct and sensation more than enough of a replacement. He arched into the hands on his back, groaning out an encouragement against Pinky's lips before his own trailed down along the curve of Pinky's neck. He nuzzled, ruffling the fur, nipping lightly while his fingers trailed and stroked over his sides, mapping out and memorizing every dip and each angle.

Pinky tossed his head back with a whine, exposing more of his neck for Brain. He squirmed beneath him, fingers gripping the fur of his back for a moment before sliding down to the base of his crooked tail. "Brain," he panted, his voice caught in his throat where Brain's mouth was. "Egad, Brain..."

"Yes," he breathed, lifting his hips to press against Pinky's hands. Feeling his cagemate beneath him like this was so much better than any dream. He shimmied a little further down, slid his fingers to cup Pinky's hips, caressing and squeezing. They weren't as curvy as they'd been with the corset, but they didn't need to be. He was lovely no matter what he wore - or didn't. "Beautiful, Pinky." Brain nuzzled just over his heart, voice low and breathless.

Bending his head down, Pinky licked and nibbled Brain's ear. He massaged his tail lightly, grazing his palms up and over the kinks. His tail was special, all bendy and just Brain. Pinky gripped it as his hips bucked under Brain's ministrations, tugging once before his hands sought out his hips so he could return the favor. "It feels really good, Brain," he murmured, then gave a long lick around the edge of his ear.

"Yes, it..." Brain let out a stuttered moan, hips rocking from the touch as well as the lick. The hands on his tail, so sensitive after its breaks, had left him aching. Wanting Pinky to feel the same, wanting to _feel_ Pinky, one of his hands slid further down to discover and memorize the part of his dreams that was always a little blurred.

"Brain!" Pinky gasped, his legs twitching, not sure if they wanted to spread or clamp together. His hips decided for him, pushing up and forcing his thighs apart. He dug his fingers into Brain's hips as he bit his lip. There was a growing, a bulge that felt so _good_ when his cagemate slid his hand against it.

With a soft, eager sound, Brain rolled his hips, lifting them so he could look down and watch. The slender pink shaft that suited his friend - lover - so well was growing longer under his ministrations. He slid both hands down, wrapping his fingers around it and pumping carefully. "Yes," he groaned, feeling that flare of greed again.

Pinky choked on another startled breath. Nothing had ever felt like this, his insides burned with a pleasure he'd never ever dreamed of. His feet scrambled for purchase against the counter, he needed to get closer and feel more. But it was so intense. "Brain, Brain," He was moaning as his arousal swelled, hips jerked desperately, tears prickling behind his eyes. Moving his hands all over every part of Brain that he could reach, Pinky couldn't get a grip.

Brain slowed his hands to gentle strokes, lifting one hand away to rest on his thigh. "Pinky..." He nuzzled softly, not wanting this to be over so quickly, not wanting to risk frightening his companion. Innocent, he remembered, the word slowing him down rather than stopping him. He couldn't have stopped even if he'd wanted to.

His breathing was less erratic as he nuzzled back, not as overwhelmed with the pace slowing. Pinky rubbed circles on Brain's thighs to try and ground himself, but his head was still buzzing with sensations. He managed to slow his hips to a rhythmic rocking. "Brain," he exhaled, gazing right into his pretty pink eyes. "What's it doing?"

"It's..." The smaller mouse slid up, brushing his lips over Pinky's. "It's getting hard, getting ready for the rest of it." He rutted his own half-hard length against his friend's belly, letting out a low moan. "Just like mine."

Blue eyes dropped down to watch, his stomach quivering then tightening. "Naaaaarf..." One hand left Brain's thigh to slip between them, grazing the shaft curiously.

Brain gasped at the unexpected touch, light though it was. "Pinky," he whimpered.

"Does it feel good for you too, Brain?" he asked, voice slightly huskier than normal. His own erection twitching at the needy noise that sounded so foreign coming from his cagemate, but also quite yummy. He pressed his palm against Brain, firmer, though still testing the waters.

He arched against Pinky's hand, hips rocking. "It feels... Yes... It's wonderful." The heat centered low in his gut, spreading up his length. It gave a pleasant throb and another whimpering sound escaped, his fingers curling into Pinky's fur.

Pinky started rubbing in time with Brain's hips, marvelling at his reactions. His other hand stroked up and down his side slowly as he wiggled beneath him. Watching Brain filled him with a rush of pure love for the smaller mouse, and turned the rubbing into gentle pumping, fingertips sliding along this new territory and mimicking what had been done to him just before.

He slipped to his knees, effectively straddling Pinky in order to rut more firmly into his hand. His eyes closed halfway, lips parting, and sounds spilled from between them that he'd never even imagined making before. Low whimpers and moans, mumbled encouragements. Brain's hands slid up, fisted in the fur over his chest.

All those noises went straight to Pinky's groin, and he whimpered along with Brain. His fingers gave an experimental squeeze and he cupped Brain's cheek with his free hand, stroking with his thumb. "You're so pretty, Brain," he breathed.

He let out a choking noise at the squeeze, nearly tumbling off the edge right then. He reached down, gripping Pinky's wrist. "Stop. I can't-" Gaze meeting those blue eyes, he lifted his other hand and rested it over Pinky's on his cheek, turning his head to press a warm kiss to the palm.

Pinky stopped the motion of his hand, but left it where it was. He'd been about to ask if he'd hurt him, before being distracted by the feeling of his lips against his palm while caught in Brain's stare. Itching to keep stroking, to keep making Brain feel good, Pinky bit down hard on his lower lip. His thumb trailed over Brain's lips. "Brain, why? What's wrong?" he finally managed to ask.

"Nothing's wrong. That felt... incredible, Pinky. But if it feels too wonderful, this will be over too quickly." Brain licked Pinky's thumb, drawing it into his mouth. The fog over his mind was more pleasant than terrifying and irritating now, and his eyes drifted shut as he sucked warmly on Pinky's finger.

Mouth falling open, Pinky stared wide-eyed as his gut clenched. His eyes fixated on Brain's mouth. He sucked on his own fingers all the time, after eating usually, but this sent his heart into his throat and little whimpers escaped. "Brain..." With a lot of effort, Pinky pushed himself up and removed his hand, replacing his thumb with his own mouth hungrily. He slid Brain down to his lap in the process, their lengths bumping together and Pinky's fingers clenched in the fur of his back.

Brain groaned into the kiss, hands lowering and wrapping around their shafts to keep them together. He rutted carefully and more sounds flowed from his mouth to Pinky's. His heart was galloping and there was a tightening in his abdomen, a shiver running down his spine.

Pinky's hips jerked and grounded against Brain's sporadically, pleasure pooling in his belly as the heat centered there. His mouth drank up the groans from his cagemate, feeding back his own desperate whimpers until his head was spinning. Gasping, he broke away and buried his face in Brain's neck where it met his shoulder, muffling a low whine as he mouthed the collarbone. "Oh, Brain...!"

He licked and nibbled along the curve of Pinky's ear, bestowing the same attention his own had gotten before. "It... It's so..." Overwhelming, magnificent. He nuzzled the back of his ear, whimpering against it. And he couldn't wait any longer. His hips moved faster, his grip tightening just a little, just enough. "Pinky...!"

Huffing out breathy "narfs" against his neck, Pinky picked up Brain's tempo. Pressure was building in his loins that both excited and terrified, but his need was so great, his hips just continued bucking. "Brain!" he cried out, pulling his head back so he could look at him, his eyes clouded and dazed. "Brain, it's so much! Egad! I-!" He rocked harder. "I feel all explodey, Brain!"

The megalomaniac would've lifted his hands to Pinky's face and given him a nuzzle to soothe, but his hands were busy. So he leaned forward and gave him a kiss instead. "It's alright," he promised, his own eyes dark and half-closed. "Just let it happen, Pinky. Trust me." He was teetering on the edge, massaged Pinky's length particularly firmly. "_Come_, Pinky...!"  
>Oh, it was too much. He would explode for sure. Squeezing his eyes shut, Pinky wailed for Brain once more before his hips stuttered and his entire body stiffened. He came over Brain's hands and their stomachs. His face burrowed against his shoulder again as release swept through him, wave after wave crashing, leaving him trembling in its wake.<p>

Brain's head fell back on a loud outcry - "_Yes!_ Pinky!" - his hands flying to Pinky's waist on a belated desire to stay grounded while his hips ground and thrust until there was nothing left in either of them.

With a gaspy little sigh, body trembling, The Brain slumped forward, his brow dropping onto Pinky's chest.

Pinky cradled him close as his heartrate slowed, panting softly. He just managed to tighten his arms enough for when he lost his balance, tipping over to rest his back against the counter while keeping Brain on his chest. "Naaaaaaaarf..." Pinky nuzzled the top of his head, blinking his eyes open and glancing down. "Hi, Brain..."

Brain looked up, hands gliding up to curl gently into Pinky's warm fur. They were spattered with Pinky's seed, but he was too sated to care. That hadn't scratched an itch; it had opened up several more. But he didn't feel quite the same about the newer desires. He was fascinated by them, intrigued, and... looking forward to them. Starting with a bath. A nice hot bath when he had the energy to move again. He looked up, meeting that blue gaze. "Hello, Pinky."

He beamed down at him, eyes regaining their usual sparkle as warm, happy feelings filled him. Pinky bumped his nose against Brain's, then gave it a small lick and giggled. "That was fun, Brain. I really like the love things."

Brain scrunched up his nose a bit, ducking his head to rub his face into Pinky's chest. That warm, wet tongue would probably feel... excellent elsewhere, the thought making him squirm a bit. He hoped his enjoyment in this wasn't going to turn him into a pervert. "That was only the beginning, Pinky. There's quite a bit more involved."

"Egad, Brain! There's more?" Pinky wiggled happily and laughed. "Oh, that is exciting! _Narf!_" He pressed his lips to the top of Brain's head, rubbing his back. All the wiggling made him realize that their fur was starting to stick together. "Maybe after a bath first, Brain. We're all stuck together like socks out of the dryer!"

"Pinky... We can do more things... in the bath." Cheeks burning, he hid his face in Pinky's fur. All at once, he realized that their current plan was giving them both quite a bit of free time. "Assuming we both have the energy."

Pinky sat up rather quickly. "Oh, I do, Brain!" He nodded and nuzzled, tail swishing against the the floor. Though he took notice of how Brain kept his face hidden. "Are you sleepy, Brain? Poit. We can rest if you're tired."

"I'm not tired, Pinky. I merely... enjoyed that more than I anticipated." And he didn't want to become a perverse degenerate because of it. He looked up. "But we are rather sticky at the moment, so a bath would be best."

With a nod, Pinky gave him a quick peck on the lips. "'Kay! I'll go start the bath while you rest, Brain!" His energy seemed to know no bounds. Carefully separating himself from Brain, he set his friend on the countertop before bouncing to his feet.

"Yes, go ahead." Brain looked down at himself, frowning. He was an absolute mess. Why would anyone do that on their own without anyone around to help clean up the mess? Pinky was starting the bath and Brain was sure that very little encouragement would convince his friend (lover? Both) to carry him to it. Hm.

Abruptly, he realized that his mind seemed to be working correctly again. He glanced towards the computer and the blueprints that were still on the screen. He knew how he could fix the viewfinder and even had the beginnings of an idea for the hypnotic video. There seemed to be some perks to these... activities after all.

* * *

><p>The boa's kind of an in-joke between co-writer skimmingsurfaces and myself XD<p>

It originated with her "Five Times Pinky Tried to Seduce The Brain" fic that I highly recommend :heart:


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter, which should've been posted sooner

But I totally forgot XD

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Oh, the past couple of nights had been simply glorious! Brain was in a good mood because he seemed to fix all the boo-boos with the video thingy he'd been working on, and that put Pinky in a good mood too! Especially because they'd been doing a whole lot more of the love things. He never knew something could feel so good! And he was getting very good at figuring out what Brain liked best.<p>

But he couldn't think on that now, it might make the needy-tingly feelings come back and Brain was busy with the plan. He'd said to wait until later, so wait he would! Humming happily to himself, Pinky dragged his special boa over to the secret treehouse he'd built. Well, it wasn't in a tree. And come to think of it, it wasn't really a house either. Just a paper cup and a couple of pencils. With a shrug, Pinky draped the boa over the top of the cup and looked around. Maybe he could find more cups and that would make it more tree-like.

Brain was at the computer, scowling at the list as he'd been scowling at it for the past hour. Everytime he hit refresh, they were at the same exact spot. Number two. So very close to where they _needed_ to be. He had the video ready, so there would be no problem with changing the launch date. Bumping it up just a bit, giving a specific time so the optimal number of people would be there to see his message.

But they needed to be first. The comments he'd been able to find and piece together had largely all amounted to the same thing - the pictures had gotten more and more revealing as a countdown sort of thing. But they still weren't _all_ convinced. Dratted teenagers, so used to being able to access their filth immediately. Brain huffed, setting up the program to run again.

Still in second and that just wouldn't do. They needed another picture, But how was he possibly going to get something _more_ revealing? He'd already been tempted several times over to remove the last set of photographs, despising the idea that those reprobates were "fapping" to _his_ lover. It was a very small comfort that they still thought Pinky was female and that they would never know what it was like to have those hands on them, exploring, touching, so much touching...

Brain blinked, realizing he'd closed his eyes, and shook himself out of it. Pinky's generous bedroom tendencies aside, there was still the problem of being second. He needed to convince Pinky somehow that he needed to be even _more_ revealing in order to push them to the top. But he'd already promised him that he wouldn't have to take more pictures and after Pinky's little show for him the day before, he knew that his lover didn't own anything shorter than what had last been seen.

The only thing they could really do at that point was drape the boa around his body, covering the typical female areas, and have him stretch out in their bed. But that... Yes. That was perfect. His own body heated merely from the thought; he was sure the degenerates would appreciate the video. He could launch the site the following night and the world would be theirs!

He just needed to convince Pinky that one last photograph wouldn't hurt and since he wouldn't be nude, it wasn't anything to be ashamed of. It shouldn't be too difficult, all things considered. He got to his feet, leaving the computer behind to begin setting up his camera equipment. He would convince Pinky after everything was all set up so he wouldn't be able to change his mind. What little mind he had, at any rate.

Five paper cups, a shoelace, and four dominoes later, Pinky's secret treehouse was perfect. "Naaaaarf." He puffed out his chest in approval. He and the boa shimmied inside, going under one of the cups so that he could sit atop a stack of the rest and see all around. Just like in a tree! He could even see the computer! He could wave to Brain! ...If Brain had been over there to wave at. "Poit?" Pinky tilted his head, slowly scanning the lab for his boyfriend. "Brain? Maybe he's playing hide and seek." He looked to boa for support, but it didn't seem very willing to offer any.

Brain had debated on using their own bed or one of the doll ones they usually used for various sets, ultimately deciding to drag one of the doll ones up from the basement. It was bad enough that people were about to see more of Pinky; he didn't want them to see more of their personal settings. The background was a bedroom drawn on cardboard. Finished with the set, he brushed off his hands and wandered towards their cage to locate his wayward associate.

Pinky had rolled up a small piece of paper to use as a telescope and searched all around from his perch. Oh, there he was! Over by their cage! "Found you, Brain!" Pinky called out, waving over at him. "Do I win?"

Brain looked towards the voice, frowning at the mess of paper cups he'd created. He didn't bother answering the question. "Come over here, Pinky."

"'Kay!" Oh, maybe he was done working now and they'd get to snuggle up in bed! Pinky climbed down excitedly, tripping over his boa in his rush. Wrapping it around his neck and arms, he hopped along the counter until he reached Brain. "Are you finished now, Brain?"

"Not quite, Pinky..." At least he already had the boa. "I'm going to need your help for one small thing first."

Ooh, he did love when he got to help! "Sure, Brain! What is it?" he asked, tail wagging expectantly.

He tapped his fingers together, frown deepening. "I may have made a small miscalculation, though I strongly blame youthful impatience, and the plan requires... one last picture."

"Oh..." Ears wilted for a moment, his tail falling flat. Perhaps it didn't have to be a bad picture, though something in his gut told him otherwise. "Not one of... _those_ pictures, right Brain?" Pinky looked at him hopefully.

"Of course, Pinky. It's part of the plan." The frown twisted into a scowl. He was making it sound like they were much worse than they actually wore. "You'll still be wearing enough to cover yourself up, and it's only one."

Pinky took a step back, shaking his head. "But, Brain... you said no more pictures. You did, you said that!"

"Yes, I realize that. But you also only took _four_ the last time. We're in second place, Pinky!" Brain folded his arms. "Don't you see what that means? We're one photograph away from taking over the world!"

"But, Brain, I don't want to!" Pinky twisted the boa in his hands, his gaze pleading. "I didn't want anyone to see those last ones either!" Second place was awfully close... but still. He couldn't really believe that Brain didn't mind strangers looking at him like that, for when he thought about if it was was reversed, and the smaller mouse in the pictures instead, it made his fur bristle and an angry sort of fire burn inside him. They were boyfriends now for real, only they were supposed to see each other in that way.

Getting mad wasn't going to help, but it was very difficult to avoid that when he was already irritated that they'd have to take the picture anyway. He didn't want to do it, hated the idea of people using Pinky in such a way. But there was no choice. The world hung in the balance! His eye twitched and he took a deep breath. "Pinky... please. One picture. And once the world is ours, they'll never even remember having seen it. I'll take them all away."

Lower lip quivering, Pinky tried to shake his head again. But Brain had said please... Swallowing his tears, he turned his half-hearted shake in a slow, resigned nod. "Should I put on the pink dress, Brain?" he asked quietly.

He averted his gaze, clamping down on the guilt. "Actually, Pinky, just put on the wig and do your make-up for now. I'll explain once you're through with that."

But the make-up and hair might get messed up if he put on the dress after, something he would've questioned if he didn't feel so bad inside. "Right, Brain." Pinky let the boa slide to the floor as he went over to the mirror. He put on the wig he'd grown to actually dislike, but then was at a loss for the make-up. He usually matched it to whatever he was wearing. After some thought, Pinky just used colors that blended well with his eyes. "Is this okay, Brain?"

He hated it when Pinky made him feel ashamed of himself. Brain had picked up the boa while Pinky had gotten himself ready, so looked down at the feathered mass with a frown. "It's perfect, Pinky. Now come along. This won't take long."

Following Brain, the lanky mouse looked around for whatever outfit he'd be wearing. But Brain was only holding the boa. "What will be in this picture, Brain?"

"You're going to be in the picture, Pinky. You're going to be sitting on the bed I brought up from the basement." The Brain steeled himself against the churning in his stomach, twisting the shame into annoyance that Pinky was trying to get in the way of him ruling the world. He gestured at the piece of furniture when they were in sight of it. "Now sit there so I can arrange you properly."

Oh, no. Beds were for sleeping or for love things. And sometimes jumping. But they were definitely not for pictures. "I'm not wearing any clothes yet, Brain. Won't they know I'm not a girl?" Except he was in the wig and had the make-up, what was going on? "Brain, I don't like this."

"Just do what I tell you, Pinky. You'll be covered up." Pink eyes rolled, a hand gesturing to the bed once again. "The less you argue, the faster we'll be through with this."

Pinky glanced from the bed to Brain and the bed again, then slowly crawled onto it. Sitting cross-legged in the middle, he tilted his head and waited for further instructions. When he felt the boa fall across his shoulders his brow furrowed. Brain nudged his shoulder to one side, getting Pinky to recline on his side. The boa was wrapped around his chest twice, masking the obvious fact that he was not female, then looped under him to drape over his hips and hide the other non-female part of him. With length to spare, the end of the boa trailed down his legs, stopping just above his knees.

Pinky wanted to cry, his special thing was being used for something that made him feel icky and hurt inside. As Brain stepped away, he tried curl up some to feel less... whatever it was he was feeling. He felt more exposed than he did when he wasn't wearing anything.

"Don't move around, Pinky. I don't want that to fall out of place." Disgust was eating away at his annoyance, so Brain turned away sharply. It was only a picture. What was one photograph - where nothing even showed - when the world hung in the balance? It was nearly his and with Pinky's short attention span, this one photograph would be entirely forgotten by morning. Surely.

He went closer to the camera, picking up his miniature viewfinder in order to press the shutter. But when he looked up at Pinky, his breath caught and his heart began to thud. He was... so beautiful like that. Brain didn't want anyone else to see. That gorgeous, loving creature was all his and he didn't want to share with anyone for any length of time. "I need you to open your eyes a little, Pinky."

Taking a shaky breath to keep from full-out crying, Pinky opened his eyes and stared at the lens. He could still feel the ashamed tears in his eyes, but at least they weren't falling down his cheeks. Tempted to look at Brain, for comfort and to see the look on his face that made him feel so special, he kept his gaze on the camera. It was just one picture. But the queasiness he felt churning in his stomach couldn't bring himself to trust that. He wasn't even supposed to be taking this one.

Pretending to be a model again, no more relying on instincts, he posed for the picture so he could get away from this bed and this boa.

Having to force himself to do it, Brain hit the button harder than necessary so the picture would take and immediately turned the viewfinder off and set it aside. One picture. Now he just needed to upload it, push the launch date up and set a time. And the world was theirs. It would take mere minutes. "That's all, Pinky. Thank you." His couldn't look over at him, keeping his attention on the camera as he opened the side to retrieve the memory card. Just a few more minutes and he wouldn't have to think about this any longer.

In his haste to get off the bed, Pinky rolled to the floor all tangled in the boa. He shook it from himself as quickly as possible and left it a mess at his feet, then tossed the wig off too. It needed to go far away. So did he. Finally letting himself cry, Pinky ran off for the security of the cage. He never wanted to see that picture, even if Brain did like it.

The sound of him crying nearly pushed Brain over the edge himself. "I don't want to," he whispered though Pinky was too far already to hear him. He lifted a hand to his mouth, pressed the back of his fist against it and squeezed his eyes shut while he tried to get himself under control. There was a sharp pain in his gut when he started to carry the memory card to the computer and saw the boa in a heap on the countertop.

That wasn't quite right. Pinky adored that ridiculous thing, had been carting it about everywhere. He looked at the card in his hand, squeezed it eyes shut again, and had to take several steadying breaths. He had to focus on the plan, not on an upset that would only last Pinky an hour or so. But he still couldn't tolerate the boa just lying there; it made him feel so, so much worse. He picked it up and took it with him to the computer. Within seconds of sitting down, he had it wrapped around himself, surrounding himself with Pinky's scent. Pinky was always the one to make him feel better, but with Pinky so upset and in their cage, this served as the next best thing.

He pulled up the picture to put it in the folder with the rest, but couldn't just yet. He stared wearily at the screen for several minutes before just closing it. His eyes had been so bright, but only Brain would've been able to tell that it came from tears. He had to put it on the website and he would, of course he would, but there were other things he could do first.

He spent an hour busying himself with nothing. Coding for various other projects, setting up the website's coding to take the picture when he was ready for to place it, checking various forums for more on Pinky, more to remind himself that their plan was working, and refreshing the list over and over again only to see that taunting number two position.

But it was an hour without Pinky. No giggles from afar, no coming up to see what he was doing, no coming after his special boa, nothing. So Brain pulled up the picture again to input the code into the website and just couldn't do it. His fingers trembled over the two keys he needed to hit and he simply couldn't.

So he spent another hour busying himself away from the machine. He dismantled the photography station, pushing the doll bed off the counter so that it would fall into the trash can. The boa got snagged and pulled him down into the can as well, so a few minutes were spent disoriented and climbing out and then checking the boa over to make sure it hadn't been messed up at all. He pushed the stupid background down next, then the mechanical hands and then the viewfinder. He stopped short of throwing out the camera, shoving it into a drawer instead. The lights followed because they served other purposes and were too expensive to replace, but they were out of his sight and that's what mattered at the moment.

But when he returned to the computer, the picture was staring at him and Pinky's bright eyes made him shiver. Two hours. Two hours without Pinky. The last time he'd been upset half this long, but this wasn't last time. He sank down and pulled the tiny keyboard into his lap, buried his nose into the feathers to take in his best friend's scent, his lover's scent. "I'm sorry, Pinky," he whispered. "I'm sorry, but it's for the world. I'll make it up to you." But how?

Brain stared at the screen and minimized the photo, swallowing hard. _How?_ his mind repeated. He knew how he'd made Pinky feel, making him do that. He knew how _he_ felt. He was disgusted with himself, mortified by what he was doing. Pinky had only taken any of them because he'd asked, because he'd needed them. And now he'd made him cry because of them. What did that make him?

A degenerate, a reprobate, the riffraff Pinky had petitioned to be kept out of their area. He was worse than those teenagers. They looked at what they were given, yes, but they weren't forcing anyone to take the things. Most of them weren't even paying, just looking at the things they were freely given.

He was worse than them. He'd made Pinky cry. Someone so precious and sweet and still so very innocent... Brain had hurt him so needlessly. Needlessly! There would be other plans. He didn't _need_ this plan!

With a sob, Brain deleted the coding entirely. The website was gone with just a few quick clicks. His buried his face better in the boa, sniffling and fighting back the tears as he started in on the difficult part of dismantling the plan: getting the pictures back. They'd been circulated throughout the world, so thoroughly that it would've been mind-boggling had his mind been any smaller.

It took another hour to find them, even with the trackable codings at his disposal. People had saved the pictures to their computer memories, which took hacking and thorough searches. Finally, he was able to set up a program that would comb through the nooks and crannies of cyberspace that he may have missed and let it run. He shoved the keyboard away and drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping the boa tighter around himself and rocking while the tears that had been silently falling burst into full-blown, shamed sobs.

Pinky had been lying on the bed when he heard it. For a long while he'd been under the blankets, trying to talk himself out of feeling so betrayed and to be happy because Brain was getting the world. It was what Brain always wanted. And Pinky had been a big help, so he should be happy that he played such an important role. But he still felt so hurt that Brain lied about no more pictures. Well, he hadn't really lied, he hadn't known, but he wanted him to take another picture anyway! Though he did ask nicely...

After the first hour he poked his head out from under the blankets and waited. He listened to Brain moving around, but kept his back to the cage door in case he came in. Pinky was still confused after all, he wasn't ready to talk to Brain yet. But when the moving stopped, his heart sped up as he hoped his cagemate would come find him, only to have it sink when he heard the clicking of the keyboard at the computer.

Somewhere within that third hour, Pinky drifted off in a half-nap. All the thinking and crying made him quite tired. But that's when he heard it. Rubbing his eyes and ear twitching madly, he sat up and listened hard. Just to make sure he hadn't dreamt it. Pinky's heart jumped into his throat and he stumbled out of bed with an 'oof'. Brain was crying! Really really sad crying! He hurried over to the computer, pausing only when he could see the smaller mouse all wrapped up in his boa. That wouldn't do at all.

Pinky sat down right behind Brain and pulled him into his arms, cradling him against his chest. "What's wrong, Brain? Don't be sad." His voice worried as he rocked him. The Brain hardly ever cried, and when he did it was never like this.

Mind so fuddled with the unfamiliar feeling of shame - through all their plans, he'd never set out to intentionally harm anyone and when it had come close, he'd always pulled himself back - Brain wasn't sure if he should accept the comfort or struggle away. So he stayed where he was and tried to hide his face in his hands, shrinking back. He felt disgusting, his usual over-abundance of pride buried.

Nuzzling him gently, Pinky tightened his hold just enough to keep him close. "It's okay, Brain. It's okay," he murmured in his ear, "_Naaaaaaarf_." He tucked Brain's head under his chin and rubbed his back, humming softly as he waited for him to calm down or tell him what was wrong. Whatever had made Brain cry was going to get a time out, that's for sure!

Slowly, comforted despite himself, the sobs faded into sniffles and then quiet, shaky breaths as the hot tears dried. He knuckled away stragglers, quivering. "P-pinky, I..." He took a deep breath, another tear escaping when it hitched. "It's gone," he whispered, voice thick. "It's all gone, I p-promise."

Pinky lowered his head and kissed the tear on his cheek. "What's gone, Brain? And don't worry, I'll help you find it if it's making you so sad."

"No. I couldn't do it. I got rid of it." The sobs wanted to start back up again, so he turned his head away to try and hide in the boa. "I took down the plan. I stopped the plan. I couldn't do it. I'm s-sorry, Pinky. I'm s-sorry I made you do it." He crumbled again, the sobs considerably weaker this time around.

Tugging the boa away, because Brain didn't need it when he had him, Pinky wrapped his legs and tail around him to make up for it. "Shhh, Brain, it's okay. There's always tomorrow night. We can take over the world tomorrow night." He pressed light kisses to every part of Brain's face he could reach. "Don't cry, please don't cry." His heart was hurting in a much different way than earlier, upset that he couldn't cheer his bestest best boyfriend up.

The sobs faded again, replaced by tired whimpers. He clutched at Pinky's fur now that the boa was gone, holding as tightly as he could as if to keep his partner from leaving him. "I'm sorry, Pinky. I didn't want to. I'm sorry. I made you cry and you ran away and I'm sorry. I hurt you. I never should've done it. I didn't want to hurt you." He spoke quickly, rambled apology broken only by gasping little breaths.

Oh, so that's what it was. The apology whisked away any of the lingering upset from the last photo, but it also brought a different kind of feeling that made him feel responsible for Brain's tears. He shushed him and his gaspy breaths with a slow, careful kiss. When he pulled back, Pinky licked the tip of his red, sniffly nose. "I know that, Brain. It was the plan thingy." With an understanding smile, he nuzzled his cheek. "I didn't cry for that long anyway. Poit. And I'm not sad anymore! Well, now I'm sad that you're sad but that's a different sad entirely. I know you didn't mean to make me feel bad."

"But I still did, Pinky." Brain let his eyes close and scooted closer to Pinky. He was still quivering, breaths uneven, but the tears seemed to be behind him now. "You didn't want to take them and I made you." He wrapped his arms around Pinky's neck. "I promise I won't let that happen again."

"Okay." Pinky nodded, rubbing his nose against Brain's. "I believe you, Brain." Because he said he'd take down the photos and he had. Even if it meant the plan was ruined. "And you know, without those photos we wouldn't have gotten to do all our lovely love things for a really _really_ long time!" Because even for such a smarty, Brain could be terribly slow sometimes. "And I'm glad you're my boyfriend." He couldn't help the giggles the word inspired in him, oh he did like calling him that. "So you don't have to be sad anymore, Brain."

Brain was quiet for a moment, taking all this in, before sighing and relaxing entirely against the taller mouse. "Don't be logical, Pinky. It's disconcerting from you," he murmured and gave him a gentle nuzzle.

"Right, Brain!" Despite being relieved to feel him finally relaxed, Pinky still stroked up and down his back. "Want to go play in my special treehouse then? It's made out of cups!"

So that's what the mess of cups had been. "No, Pinky. I'd rather a bed." Crying was exhausting.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Brain. You must be sleepy from such a big cry." He changed gears so quickly, in a way only Pinky could honestly, cradling Brain as he stood up. "I was too, I took a nap." Carrying him to their cage, he placed him on his side of the bed, the one that hadn't been disturbed into rumpled sheets. After getting him settled, Pinky made to fix up his own messy side.

"Pinky..." Brain reached for him, cheeks burning. "Lie down with me?" he asked quietly.

Breaking into a huge grin, Pinky nodded, leaving the blankets all rumpled. He cuddled up next to Brain with a happy hum. "_Narf._"

Satisfied that Pinky wasn't upset with him any longer, and consoling himself with the notion that he'd taken the pictures down before that last one could be seen, Brain gave him a nuzzle and closed his eyes. "Mm... Pinky?"

"Yes, Brain?" he asked softly, watching as Brain's eyes slipped shut and draped an arm across his waist.

Brain turned to face him, but didn't open his eyes. He snuggled closer, reaching out to tangle his fingers in the fur of Pinky's back, resting his cheek over Pinky's heart. "When you dress-up, I prefer you as a brunette. The phrase 'blonde bombshell' is extremely overrated."

Pinky giggled, muffling it in the fur atop Brain's head. "Bombshell." What a funny word. "I'll wear the brown wig just for you then, Brain." Just like the poses and the looks, they were special. Just like Brain was special. So it made perfect sense that he was the only one to see them. "I love you."

Brain nudged Pinky onto his back so he could climb onto him and curl up to listen to his heartbeat and snuggled down. "Yes. I... And I you," he mumbled, already half-asleep with that steady beat in his ears.

Leaving one hand on the small of Brain's back, Pinky dragged the blanket up and over them with the other so they were both adequately covered, then curved both arms around him. "Poit." Merely a whisper as he watched him fall asleep, following suit with his own blue eyes closing.


End file.
